Querido esclavo
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Selphie, a petición de Seifer, hace una encuesta a todos los estudiantes del Jardín de Balamb. Categorías como el mejor o el más sexy se incluyen. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando Selphie anuncie que el perdedor debe ser el esclavo del ganador durante una semana?
1. El resultado

Atención: Los lugares y personajes mencionados en este fanfic son propiedad única y exclusiva de Square-Enix.

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic yaoi (relaciones homosexuales), no lo leas si no eres mayor de 18 años o creas que te vaya a causar un trauma irreversible. No voy a pagarte el psicólogo.

Comentarios: Trato de escribir historias un poco más cortas, pero me es imposible, cuando la historia es tan interesante me olvido y se me va de las manos. Lo repartiré por capítulos para que no se haga tan pesado. Así que gracias a tods por leer hasta la página final.

Pareja: Seifer&Squall

Email:

QUERIDO ESCLAVO

FanFikerFanFinal

Capítulo 1: el resultado

Los pájaros piaban. El patio estaba lleno de jóvenes demasiado ocupados para atender a los sonidos del verano que se aproximaba. Un chico alto, rubio, con rasgos muy masculinos, vestido con una camiseta azul, se acercó a un chico delgado, de pelo castaño largo recogido en coleta para decir:

—¿Y Selphie?

El otro se encogió de hombros y sonrió con malicia:

—¿Por qué estás interesado en ella de repente?

Seifer sonrió también.

—Tiene algo que quiero.

Irvine sonrió aún más.

—¿Yo?

Seifer se echó a reír y replicó:

—Bueno, si ese es tu sueño, cowboy…

—No te ofendas, pero no eres mi tipo, Almasy.

—Lo mismo digo, Kinneas.

Ambos se miraron entre ellos y Seifer indicó:

—Bueno, bueno. Muy pronto sabremos quién es el chico más guapo y el más guay del Jardín.

Irvine supo de lo que estaba hablando Seifer.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que vas a ser escogido? ¿O es que estuviste acojonando a medio Jardín para que dijeran tu nombre?

Seifer rió.

—No tengo necesidad de hacer eso. Mandé a tu hiperactiva-no-para-quieta-novia-feliz que hiciera una encuesta a todo estudiante de este Jardín, un justo pago por haberla ayudado a organizar su Festival.

Irvine abrió de par en par sus ojos violetas.

—¿Un justo pago? ¿La has sobornado?

—Oh, no. Hicimos un trato. Además, ella también dijo que quería saber el resultado.

Irvine sacudió la cabeza y se irguió más:

—Las chicas votarán por mí, no tengo dudas.

Seifer mostró su habitual sonrisa sarcástica.

—Ya… pero, ¿sabes? Apuesto a que la mayoría de ellas votarían por ti porque tienen miedo de ser rechazadas por mí.

Irvine gruñó.

—Hey, tío. No te he visto nunca con una chica. Además de Viento. Así que no mientas. Apuesto a que perderás y yo, o Squall, seremos los ganadores. Sólo tienes miedo de competir con Squall, yo creo.

—Gilipolleces —fue todo lo que Seifer dijo.

Irvine se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Bien. He acabado mi trabajo aquí. Vayamos a buscar a Selphie. ¿Vienes?

Seifer asintió. Ambos chicos dejaron el patio para buscar a la pequeña Selphie. Caminaron entre los largos pasillos del Jardín de Balamb. Fueron a varios sitios hasta que la encontraron hablando con varias chicas del Festival en la segunda planta. La chica les hizo una señal, dejó a las amigas y miró a Seifer con una gran sonrisa en su cara, mostrándole un trozo de papel.

—Hecho.

Seifer cogió a la chica por el brazo y la arrastró hasta una de las salas del Comité Disciplinario. Irvine los siguió, divertido.

—Detalles, detalles —dijo Seifer cuando los tres entraron en aquella sala vacía y tranquila.

—OK, pero suéltame ya —pidió Selphie, recuperando su brazo y acariciándolo con afecto. Entonces abrazó a Irvine y ambos se besaron.

Seifer puso los ojos en blanco.

—Los cariños para luego. Primero, quiero detalles de la encuesta y el nombre del ganador, que es, por supuesto, el mío —dijo, orgulloso.

Irvine se separó de Selphie y le dijo, acariciando su mejilla:

—Cariño, te amo tanto, pero no debes darme muestras de afecto cuando Seifer Almasy está cerca. Se siente solo.

—¡Voy a patearte el culo, idiota y serás tú el que esté solo!

Selphie se puso entre ellos para prevenir una pelea.

—Ok, ok, sin peleas —aireó el papel de nuevo frente a ellos y se sentó en la mesa más próxima—. Entiendo que vuestros egos quieran ser satisfechos, por tanto, empecemos. ¿Qué categoría primero?

Seifer le mostró el puño.

—Dínoslo ya, joder, o meteré mi puño en el culo de este cowboy desgarbado.

—Bien, bien. Debería haber supuesto tu impulsividad… Bien, yo escogeré. La primera categoría, "quién es el mejor"… oh, no, no, no. Dejemos ese para el final. Empecemos por "el mejor SeeD". La gente opina que el mejor SeeD del Jardín es… ¡Zell Dincht!

—¿Qué? —Irvine se quedó mudo y Seifer con la boca abierta.

—¿Ese gallina? Pero si es un tío sin agallas. ¿Y quién es el siguiente? —demandó, curioso.

Selphie bajó la vista al papel.

—Oh, es una chica. Quistis Trepe. Yo estoy de acuerdo con la segunda, también.

—¡Mierda! —Seifer le golpeó la frente con su mano—. ¡Niña tonta! Yo no puedo estar incluido en esa lista, no soy un SeeD.

Irvine rió por lo bajo.

—Bien, entonces deberás pensar en pasar por fin el examen.

—Oh, pasemos a la siguiente categoría, que es… "El chico más guay del Jardín".

Irvine sonrió ampliamente y dio un codazo al chico rubio.

—Veamos.

—Y el oscar es para…

—¡Irvine Kinneas! —dijo el chico, sin poderlo evitar.

Selphie hizo un puchero.

-Oh, no, cari, no eres tú. Han dado el voto a Zell.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara del cowboy tan pronto como Selphie dijo el nombre de su amigo. Seifer se golpeó la cabeza con el muro y gritó, furioso:

—¡El gallina! ¡Otra vez! Oh, Dios, ¿a quién escogiste para la encuesta, a las niñas de la biblioteca?

—Gente corriente —dijo ella—. Y no deberías cuestionar mis resultados. Tú me encargaste hacer la encuesta, ¿recuerdas?

Seifer suspiró, frotándose la frente.

—Ni de coña. Ya sé que no es tu culpa, Selph, pero… el gallina. ¡El más guay! ¡El más cobarde! Quieren que me ría, ¿no?

Irvine cerró los ojos, resignándose.

—Los resultados no pintan bien, tío. Zell es el primero en todo.

—Zell también gana en la categoría al más divertido. Hey, no me mires así, cari. Tú eres el chico más sexy del Jardín. Mira –Selphie le mostró el papel y el cowboy sonrió como un tonto cuando vio su nombre inscrito.

—¡Ah, lo sabía! ¡Te lo dije, Seifer! ¡Soy el más sexy! ¡Te he ganado!

Seifer soltó una mirada asesina a Irvine y cogió la silla más próxima a Selphie para apoyar su pie.

—Bueno, ¿pero quién es el que está más bueno? Porque una cosa es ser sexy y la otra es ser increíblemente atractivo.

Selphie le quitó a Irvine el papel y su cara se mostró solemne.

—No querrás saberlo —dijo, y puso el papel a su espalda.

Seifer le quitó la hoja de inmediato y sus ojos vagaron sobre los nombres.

—¡Hey!

Tanto Irvine como Selphie se miraron. Seifer se irguió de nuevo, sus ojos fijos en la hoja y su mirada ardiendo de rabia.

—¿El comandante Leonhart? —y miró a la pareja, gritando—. ¿El comandante Leonhart? ¿Ese estúpido bastardo de hielo el más caliente? ¡Podría congelar a Shiva!

Selphie agarró a Irvine de la camisa, de repente asustada. El chico la calmó poniendo su larga mano en la espalda de ella.

—¡Hey, no hables mal de nuestro Squall! —avisó Irvine.

Selphie se emocionó y dijo:

—Está muuuuuuuuuuuy bueno. Yo le di el voto a Irvine, pero para mí, ¡el segundo puesto es para Squall!

Seifer acercó su cara a la de ella y le pegó el dedo a la frente.

—¡Mal, mal, mal gusto, tía!

—Has perdido, colega. Admítelo, mi nombre está antes que el tuyo.

Seifer suspiró, aún imposible de admitir que el Comandante de Hielo estaba delante de él en la lista. Él había acabado tercero. Claro, Irvine el segundo. Selphie, compadeciendo al rubio, recordó:

—Pero tú ganaste en la categoría de "el más capullo".

Kinneas echó a reír sin parar hasta que fue consciente de la mirada que Seifer le lanzó.

—Maldita reputación. Bueno, al menos me temen.

—Sí, confórtate en tu ego —dijo Selphie.

—Lo siento, tío —Irvine le guiñó un ojo—. Eres el gran perdedor y tienes que servir al ganador.

Seifer rió la broma.

—No te rías, Seify —dijo Selphie muy seria—. Recuerda la apuesta que hicimos.

-¿Qué? No me dijisteis nada de una apuesta.

—Oh, pero tú insististe —recordó Selphie, sacando del bolsillo de su traje de SeeD otro papel—. Lo firmaste, mira.

Seifer lo miró alucinado, reconociendo su caligrafía. Entrecerró los ojos y volvió a mirar. No podía creerlo.

—No recuerdo haber firmado esto.

Irvine pasó un brazo por los hombros de Seifer, pero el rubio lo retiró.

—Oh, déjame que haga memoria por ti. Estuvimos en esa fiesta de primavera y todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

—¡Nos referíamos a otra encuesta! Porque esta se la pedí a Selphie, ¿verdad, Selphie?

La chica se mordió el labio seductoramente.

—¡Eres una tramposa! ¡Niña tramposa! —chilló Seifer mientras Irvine la protegía de ese loco, quedándose en medio.

—¡No hago trampas! ¡No me llames así! Eres tú, que no puedes aceptar que eres un perdedor.

Seifer rió, echó hacia atrás la cabeza y preguntó sobre el premio.

—Aquí —dijo el cowboy señalándole el papel—. El que pierda, será el esclavo del otro durante una semana. Y debajo, nuestras firmas.

—Imposible, eso es imposible. ¡No he firmado nada de eso! ¡Habéis usado mi firma de forma fraudulenta! ¡Esa no es mi letra!

—¿Tan borracho estabas? Oh, sí, recuerdo que bebiste mucha sangría —comentó Irvine, y se apartó para no recibir un puñetazo.

—Oh, pero lo sería si hubieras ganado —indicó Selphie amenazante—. Bien, no lo hagas. Pero tendré que escribir por todas las paredes de Balamb "Seifer cobarde", aparte de contarle a todo el mundo lo de la encuesta. Porque he encuestado a casi todos, Seifer. Quieren que la publique.

Seifer se acercó a ella, su enorme altura difiriendo en gran medida de la de ella.

—¿Me estás amenazando, niña?

Irvine puso su mano en el pecho de Seifer para detenerle.

—¡No me toques, maldita sea!

Irvine se retiró y, con una sonrisa persuasiva, propuso:

—Ok, debido al hecho de que hay dos ganadores, puedes escoger. Puedes ser el esclavo de Zell durante una semana.

—…O el de Squall —finalizó Selphie guiñando el ojo elegantemente.

—Sí, sí —Seifer suspiró e imaginó cómo salir del aprieto.- Bueno, os dejaré ahora, tortolitos, a vuestra tarea.

Selphie lo señaló, irritante:

—¡O Zell o Squall! Esta noche iré a tu habitación para escuchar la respuesta. Si no tengo un nombre para mañana, el Jardín entero sabrá que eres un cobarde. ¡Cobardeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Seifer pestañeó, incapaz de creer que estaba siendo amenazada por una chica que lucha con nunchakus.

—Creo que Squall le pone más que Zell —rió Irvine.

Seifer hizo un gesto de violencia pero la señaló a ella.

—Asegúrate de que tu cowboy cierra su sucia boca o le haré tragar c-a-d-a u-n-a de sus palabras.

Seifer se dirigió hacia el área de recreo y se sentó en uno de los bancos. El aire era fresco y refrescante, pero no molesto.

"Joder, no sabía que tuvieran mi firma en ese papel. ¿Estaría borracho cuando lo firmé?"

—¡Joder, no lo recuerdo!

"En serio, toda esa mierda de ese gallina siendo el más guay y el mejor SeeD es una cosa. Pero tener a Seifer Almasy en la misma lista que el frío y glacial niño enamoradizo y escoger al segundo considerándole más deseable…"

—¡Yo soy más masculino y estoy más bueno y no tengo exceso de hormonas ni tampoco soy frígido! ¡Se burlan de mí!

Seifer sentía que debía liberar la rabía que había dentro de él.

"Jodida niña cursi. Jodido cowboy escuálido. Ahora gritarán a todo el Jardín que yo…"

—¡Yo no soy cobarde! Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no cobarde. Antes de eso la muerte. Pensándolo bien, puede ser divertido. Veamos…

Se pasó otros cinco minutos hablando en su cabeza y finalmente, concluyó.

—Olvidaré al gallina. Se burlará de mí sin descanso. Entonces… Squall…

El estómago de Seifer se contrajo. Esclavo de Squall durante una semana.

—Demonios… si sólo fuera al revés.

Durante un largo tiempo el rubio luchador de sable pistola había estado criando un extraño y prohibido amor por el chico de hielo. Por supuesto que nadie y él se aseguró de que NADIE supiera de sus sentimientos vedados. Trató de tener una amistad con el tímido Squall, pero falló en cómo lo hizo, sólo porque Seifer no quería sentirse vulnerable o mostrar sus sentimientos, siempre apartaba de sí al chico. De hecho, la idea de ser el esclavo de Squall no podría ser más atrayente. Podría pasar un montón de tiempo en su compañía y quizá incluso entraría en su habitación, porque sólo recordaba haberlo hecho una vez y haber sido golpeado al siguiente minuto. Podría utilizar su encanto de Almasy y Squall se derretiría en él, y luego Seifer podría tocar su pelo desordenado en una oportunidad, o su apretado culo, o su tersa piel…

—Ya déjalo.

"Squall no va a follar contigo a pesar de tu encanto. Como has dicho, sólo es un frígido bastardo. Sin emociones. Recuerda el modo en cómo lucha contigo"

—Seguro que sólo me odia…

El día pasó rápido y, de noche, los relojes marcaban las nueve cuando Selphie tocó la puerta de su cuarto.

—He venido a por la respuesta.

Venía sola. Seifer podría estrangularla despacio y cuando el cowboy preguntase por ella, ya no habría Selphie.

Seifer gruñó sobre la cama, porque la chica había entrado y se había sentado ahí como si fuera su propio cuarto.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió, impaciente.

Seifer alzó la mirada al techo y suspiró.

—Será Squall.

La reacción de la chica no podría haber sido más espontánea.

—Aaw, qué dulce. Dos rivales se harán amigos…

—¡No seré amigo de ese congelador! —protestó Seifer fastidiado.

—Bueno, ¿estás listo? El día del esclavo ha empezado.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Debes estar bromeando. Me dijiste mañana.

Selphie se encogió de hombros:

—Ya, lo sé, pero Squall te necesita ahora. Me lo ha dicho hace diez minutos. Dijo que quería a su esclavo lo más pronto posible.

Seifer dio un respingo en su asiento, asombrado.

—¿Qué? ¿Se atreve a decir eso? ¿Le han abducido, o qué?

Selphie volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero parecía feliz de tener alguien a quien dar órdenes. Seguro que tendrá el descanso que se merece delegando en su esclavo tooooodo su tedioso trabajo.

—Joder…

Selphie agarró al chico rubio por el brazo.

—Vamos, Squall te quiere ahora mismo.

Seifer sonrió para sus adentros, dándole un segundo sentido a la frase.

—Sí, seguro, no lo dudo.


	2. Comienza el pacto

Atención: Los lugares y personajes mencionados en este fanfic son propiedad única y exclusiva de Square-Enix.

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic yaoi (relaciones homosexuales), no lo leas si no eres mayor de 18 años o creas que te vaya a causar un trauma irreversible. No voy a pagarte el psicólogo.

Comentarios: Gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo y a los que leéis por segunda vez. Un abrazo.

Pareja: Seifer&Squall

Email: 

QUERIDO ESCLAVO

FanFikerFanFinal

Capítulo 2: comienza el pacto

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el ascensor y, desde allí hasta el nivel tres, donde se encontraba la oficina de Squall. Selphie usó el interfono para anunciar su llegada.

—Selphie Tilmitt y Seifer Almasy están aquí, mi comandante.

La voz de Squall no se hizo esperar.

—De acuerdo, pasad.

—¿Qué? ¿No te marchabas? —preguntó Seifer cuando vio que Selphie todavía estaba junto a él y sin ganas de irse.

Selphie sacudió la cabeza.

—Te conozco muy bien, Almasy. Tiendes a… manipular a la gente. Y quiero que esto termine bien.

—Jodida niña —murmuró.

La pesada puerta se abrió para revelar a un cansadísimo Squall sentado frente a su escritorio, tras un pilón de papeles que escondían su hermoso rostro.

—Hola, Squall.

Squall asintió y se levantó. Después su mirada viajó hacia Seifer, quien llevaba una camiseta azul y sus pantalones negros.

—Como ya sabes, Seifer perdió, así que es tuyo durante una semana. Haz lo que quieras con él, lo que te apetezca —Selphie se despidió agitando la mano a Seifer y luego sonrió a Squall y le guiñó un ojo—. ¡Chao!

La puerta se cerró, dejando a ambos rivales frente a frente. Seifer pestañeó varias veces y de repente recordó adoptar sus hábitos con el frío bastardo.

—Bueno, bueno —se sentó sobre el escritorio—. Será un placer, comandante. ¿Cuál es su primera orden?

Squall le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Primero, no vuelvas a llamarme comandante.

Seifer se incorporó y se acercó a él, notando su rigidez inmediata. Susurró en su oído:

—¿Puedo sugerir algo mejor? Como… mmm, veamos… ¿cosita sexy… chico guapo, fan del cuero?

Squall ni le miró a los ojos. De hecho, lo empujó y tragó saliva.

—Squall está bien.

Seifer sonrió. Le encantaba molestarle. Si Squall era vulnerable a algo, era a cualquier tema sexual. Se acercó a él de nuevo, pero el chico dio pasos hacia atrás hasta golpearse con la pared, momento que aprovechó el rubio para atraparle poniendo cada una de sus manos contra el muro, a la altura de su cara. Aproximó su boca a la cara de un Squall pálido y susurró de forma seductora:

—Ssssquall.

El comandante lo empujó de nuevo pero Seifer pudo ver un gesto de vergüenza en su perfecta y femenina cara.

—Deja de molestarme.

—¿Te incomodo, Leonhart? —sonrió el otro.

Squall decidió cambiar de tema, así que señaló los papeles.

—Ya veo… no pareces dispuesto a ser un buen esclavo —dijo, entre dientes—. De todos modos, necesito que archives todo eso, cada papel en un archivo. Déjalos apilados y ya me encargaré yo por la mañana. Cuando acabes, puedes descansar aquí.

En Seifer, todo intento de molestar al joven desapareció.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo que hacer todo este trabajo y después dormir en el suelo?

Squall señaló el final del cuarto.

—No soy tan frío como crees. Ahí tienes un sofá. Puedes quedarte a vivir aquí. ¿O acaso pensabas que iba a darte una habitación más grande de lo que tu título te permite?

Los pálidos labios de Seifer mostraron una arrogante sonrisa.

—Estaba pensando en dormir contigo.

Squall puso los ojos en blanco y echó a andar. Paró y dijo, sin volverse:

—Buenas noches, Seifer.

Seifer quedó mirando la pila de papeles que le esperaban. Se hizo una nota mental y concluyó que podría acabar a las tres. Miró el reloj. Ahora tenía seis horas para él mismo y sus fantasías y para esos papeles y… para imaginar una y otra vez el modo en el que Squall movía sus caderas.

Cuando Squall entró a la oficina al día siguiente, observó toda la pila de archivos ordenados sobre su mesa. Echó una ojeada al sofá situado al final del cuarto, donde Seifer dormía, completamente ajeno a todo.

Squall guardó todos los archivos en cajones cerca de donde dormía su rival. Cuidó de no hacer demasiado ruido porque no quería despertarlo. Cuando acabó, sus ojos se posaron en Seifer de nuevo.

Su rival yacía boca arriba, completamente vestido, con la cabeza hacia la puerta, de modo que Squall podía contemplar el gesto de paz en su cara mientras dormía.

"Me pregunto a qué hora acabó"

Eran las siete de la mañana. Quizá Seifer llevaba cuatro o cinco horas durmiendo. Squall se aproximó más y estudió las facciones de su rival.

"A veces me gustaría que fuese más agradable conmigo. Siempre me está molestando y burlándose de mí. Me gustaría que fuésemos amigos, pero es tan capullo…"

Suspirando, Squall se decidió a comenzar a trabajar. No quiso despertar a Seifer porque había hecho un gran trabajo ordenando los archivos, pero decidió que debería ordenarle algo, y pronto. O Seifer se aprovecharía de la generosidad de Squall.

"Me pregunto qué me haría hacer él si yo fuera su esclavo. Nada racional, eso seguro".

Cuando Seifer se despertó, a eso de las dos de la tarde, se vio a sí mismo en la oficina de Squall. Gruñó recordando el jodido y duro trabajo que había tenido que hacer la pasada noche. Acabó a las cuatro porque estuvo hurgando en busca de pistas de su amor secreto. Buscó en vano, porque dedujo que Squall, como hacía siempre, guardaba bien su vida privada. Después de aquello se echó a dormir, frustrado.

Sin embargo, su humor cambió conforme transcurrió el día. Antes de dejar la oficina, Seifer vio un papel sobre la mesa del comandante, que decía:

"Querido esclavo. Eres libre de comer cuando te despiertes. Cuando acabes, por favor, repórtate al Centro de Entrenamiento. Squall"

—Tan explícito como siempre —sonrió el rubio.

Así que se dirigió a la cafetería, hizo cola para pedir comida cuando vio a un conocido de pelo largo, desolado.

—¿Qué tal estás, cowboy?

Irvine lo miró resignado.

—No creo que mejor que tú. Squall es tan diplomático…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Yo también perdí en la encuesta —recordó Irvine—. Ya sabes, Zell y Squall nos ganaron.

Seifer pestañeó:

—¿Quieres decir que eres el nuevo esclavo del gallina?

Irvine asintió pesadamente. Seifer rió hasta notar lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

—No es divertido, tío —dijo Irvine enfadado—. Me prohibió hablar con cualquier mujer, así que ahora no tengo vida social. Y además tengo que madrugar para llevarle un montón de perritos calientes. Y quién sabe qué más se le ocurrirá. Sólo quiere humillarme.

Seifer puso su mano en el hombro del chico.

—Bueno, al menos no tienes que ordenar cientos de papeles hasta bien entrada la noche.

—No, en lugar de eso debo escuchar cada tontería que cuenta Zell, en cualquier momento. No se calla, es una tortura.

Seifer rió otra vez.

—¿Y por qué no escogiste a Squall en lugar de a Zell? Tú obtuviste más votos que yo, eres idiota.

Irvine le dedicó una secreta sonrisa.

—Porque yo soy un buen amigo.

Seifer frunció el ceño. No le había gustado esa respuesta. Parecía como si Irvine supiera algo. No vio cómo le agarraba el brazo.

—Sigue así y no hagas estupideces —avisó—. Squall es una persona muy calmada. Pero volará si se siente atrapado.

—Escucha, cowboy. No sé de qué me hablas, pero si…

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, querido. Sé lo suficiente, pero prometo mantener la boca cerrada. Buena suerte con tu princesa.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —dijo entonces la señora del otro lado de la barra.

Seifer se quedó helado. Irvine lo sabía. Él había escondido muy bien sus emociones, luchando por no mostrarlas a nadie y ahora el cowboy lo sabía.

"¿Cómo cojones lo sabe? No le he dicho nada a nadie. Si le dice algo a Squall juro que lo despedazo. No quiero que Squall sepa nada por otra persona que no sea yo. Ni siquiera Viento y Trueno sabían de todo esto. Mierda".

Squall andaba matando grats en el Centro de Entrenamiento cuando Seifer apareció, en su cara plasmada su habitual sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Me dijiste que viniera, pero no especificaste si debía traerme Hyperion conmigo o no, así que lo he traído por si acaso.

Squall lo miró entre sus desordenados mechones que cubrían su rostro y replicó:

—No creí que tuviera que especificar, por dos razones: una, porque sé que eres suficientemente inteligente para pensar por ti mismo; y dos, porque después harás lo que te dé la gana. Ni siquiera harás lo que yo te ordene.

Seifer se estiró, arrogante.

—Pero ahora soy tu esclavo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

"Hazme amarte"

Las cejas de Squall se juntaron, intuyendo un posible doble sentido de las palabras de su rival. Seifer también dijo:

—Pero dudo que quieras hacer algo agradable conmigo, aparte de matarme.

Squall suspiró, pasó su mano enguantada entre su cabello, y suavizó su voz:

—Seifer, no te odio. Y claro que me gustaría hacer algo agradable contigo. Me gustaría que fuésemos… amigos.

Por un momento, el corazón de Seifer se paró. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Squall no estaba realmente declarando nada más profundo, dijo:

—Entonces, esa será mi próxima misión. Hacerme amigo tuyo.

Squall se encogió de hombros, y sus ojos se posaron en su sable-pistola.

—Si tú lo dices…

Seifer sonrió, alzando Hyperion.

—Entonces creo que te apetece entrenar.

Squall lo miró de nuevo. No, no había llamado a Seifer para eso.

—Bueno… no exactamente. Quistis tiene unos papeles que necesito. ¿Podrías ir a buscarlos y traérmelos?

Seifer agitó su mano y sugirió:

—Podemos ir juntos después de entrenar.

Squall apoyó su mano en la cadera y se burló:

—¿Es realmente para ti tan difícil cumplir una orden?

Seifer sonrió. "Podrías ordenarme hacerte el amor y lo haría encantado"

—Si esa es la orden, sí, maestro.

"De acuerdo, juguemos a la ironía"

—¿Y puedo saber por qué?

"Porque te deseo tanto. Me vuelves loco"

—Porque haces que me hierva la sangre —fue la astuta respuesta de Seifer.

Squall pestañeó, confuso, sin querer entender el doble sentido de las palabras de su rival, que se aproximó a él. Squall no se retiró, así que Seifer miró al muchacho con deseo y elevó su barbilla. Con la otra mano rozó la cara de Squall. Squall se quedó flipado, abrió la boca pero no retiró la mirada.

—Eres tan hermoso, niño enamoradizo.

Squall al fin reaccionó y retiró las manos de Seifer, frustrado.

"Sólo quiere humillarme"

—Ve y haz lo que te dije —ordenó.

Seifer se heló al oír esa voz. Hubiera jurado que Squall disfrutaba con su contacto. Lo vio irse.

"Joder, Squall. No sé cómo acercarme a ti. Siempre me rechazas"

El rubio se retiró, paseó por los pasillos de la escuela hasta alcanzar el dormitorio de Quistis. Ella lo recibió con un pijama azul y una encantadora sonrisa. Seifer miró a la chica de arriba abajo.

"Si no estuviera atontado con ese bastardo, hubiera hecho mía a Quistis hace tiempo"

—Hola, Instructora. Te ves… muy bien.

Quistis se dio cuenta de que Seifer la estaba mirando y sonrió.

—Gracias, pero creo que preferirías un cuerpo muy diferente al mío –puso la mano sobre su cadera.

El chico pestañeó varias veces, incrédulo y Quistis dijo:

—Oh, no te preocupes. La atracción entre tú y Squall no es nueva. De hecho, no me sorprendería que alguien la haya notado, aparte de mí.

"La atracción… ¿pero qué coño…"

—Bien, aquí tienes los informes, Seifer. Creo que Squall quiere que los archives. De verdad, creo que él siente algo por ti. ¿Quieres el consejo de una mujer?

Seifer asintió sin pensar. Se había quedado sin palabras.

—Espero que lo trates bien. Él es un poco… tímido e introvertido, pero puedes acercarte a él si te haces su amigo. Squall podría dejarte entrar en su espacio, pero necesita tiempo y confianza. La clave es ser paciente. De ese modo, ganará confianza hacia ti, así es como lo hace con la gente. Vamos, Seifer, hazlo bien. Ayúdale a ser feliz.

Finalmente, Quistis besó a Seifer en la mejilla y cerró la puerta con una sonrisa pícara. Seifer siguió ahí plantado, como si estuviera alienado.

"¿Cómo es que ella lo sabe… también? Dijo que lo había notado… ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? Yeah, no debería hablar con él tanto. La gente… quizá ellos lo hayan planeado. Seifer perderá la estúpida encuesta y así podremos jugar a la Celestina. Y claro que el jodido cowboy me dejó escoger antes, porque sabía que yo escogería a Squall. ¿Por qué escogí a Squall? Ni siquiera quiere estar cerca de mí…"

El rubio se dirigió hacia el Centro de Entrenamiento para liberar su tensión acumulada, y después pensó mucho en el consejo de Quistis.

—Tratarle bien, ¿eh? Ser más agradable con él. ¿Qué pasaría si yo fuese un esclavo que siguiera las órdenes? Podría intentarlo.

Luego, recogió los informes y los llevó a la oficina, donde los dejó, porque el comandante no estaba allí.

continuará

Squall no parece que vaya a aprovecharse de la situación que le ha brindado el destino. Seifer, por su parte, quiere actuar, pero algo le frena: ¿cómo es que Irvine y Quistis se han dado cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¡Y ahora se atreven a darle consejos sobre cómo puede conseguir al comandante!


	3. Seguir las órdenes

Atención: Los lugares y personajes mencionados en este fanfic son propiedad única y exclusiva de Square-Enix.

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic yaoi (relaciones homosexuales), no lo leas si no te gustan este tipo de relatos. Para el resto, disfrutad.

Pareja: Seifer&Squall

Email:

QUERIDO ESCLAVO

FanFikerFanFinal

Capítulo 3: Seguir las órdenes

Squall limpiaba su sable-pistola cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Dejó a Lionheart dentro de su funda y la puerta se abrió, revelando la arrogante sonrisa de Seifer Almasy. Como siempre, entró sin permiso invadiendo el espacio de Squall, confiado.

—Pareces cansado, Squall. ¿Quieres que haga algo por ti?

Squall miró a Seifer, que se había echado en su cama, y, dándose cuenta de la situación, miró hacia otro lado. La presencia de Seifer en su cuarto y tumbado en su cama lo hacía sentirse vulnerable, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

—No te tumbes en mi cama. ¿Recogiste los papeles?

Seifer respondió, sin moverse.

—Sí, maestro. Están en tu oficina.

Squall puso de nuevo la mano en su cadera y se mofó:

—Seifer, ¿estás bien?

Seifer cerró los ojos, encantado.

"Sssí, me encanta el modo en cómo dices mi nombre, niño guapo…"

Estiró sus extremidades, puso las manos bajo la nuca, consciente de que su rival lo estaba mirando.

—Mejor que nunca, ¿por qué?

Squall dio un paso atrás.

—Nada, porque… pareces distinto de repente. Voy a darme una ducha y después te diré lo que haremos con esos informes.

Seifer no se movió. Abrió los ojos, giró la cabeza y sonrió al chico. Squall estaba quitándose los cinturones que cubrían sus caderas y ambos cruzaron miradas.

—¿Por qué sigues ahí? —dijo Squall, molesto por la inflexibilidad del otro.

Seifer se levantó y se quitó la camiseta.

—Dijiste "voy a ducharme". Yo también lo necesito.

Squall cerró los ojos y miró a otro lado para evitar que su mirada se pegase al cuerpo del más mayor.

—Dije "me daré una ducha", Seifer. Ahora, si no te importa… estás invadiendo mi espacio. Necesito intimidad. ¿Puedes entender eso?

Seifer sonrió, tirando de la tela del único que estaba vestido, dejándole sin camiseta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Squall lo miró, alucinado. Seifer, animado, intentó desabrochar los pantalones de Squall.

—Venga, Squall, duchémonos.

Squall estaba invadido por la presencia de Seifer. Seifer no había tocado aún su piel, pero Squall se estaba quemando por dentro. Su corazón empezó a desbocarse sin remedio y temió todas esas emociones que estaban fuera de su control, emociones que provocaba su rival en él. Entonces comprendió: Seifer quería medirse, compararse con él, para poder mofarse del cuerpo de Squall y reírse por ello. Se sonrojó, avergonzado por pensar otra cosa que no fuese humillación. No quería exponerse desnudo frente a Seifer. Él no era tan masculino y no estaba tan desarrollado. Podía notarse la diferencia.

Dio un manotazo al chico y dijo:

—¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Entenderás si te digo "déjame en paz"?

Seifer esperaba esa reacción, pero cerró su puño para no saltar.

—Squall, creí que éramos amigos. Los amigos se duchan juntos, ¿no?

Squall miró a Seifer y sus ojos bajaron hacia su torso, y tragó saliva, confuso.

"Notará lo que sientes. Finge ahora"

Squall adoptó su frío y habitual estado "no me importa" y dijo firmemente:

—No.

Y huyó hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta, dejando a Seifer ahí plantado. Cerró los ojos y esperó a poder respirar con tranquilidad.

Miró su reflejo, arrepentido. Estaba peinando su sexy pelo castaño.

"Fuiste un imbécil. Seifer estaba agradable contigo por una vez. Ni siquiera te obligó a nada"

—Ni de coña iba a darme una ducha con él.

"No importa cuántas veces intente ser agradable conmigo. No sé por qué insiste tanto en estar a mi lado. Soy frío y serio. Aburrido. Podría irse a buscar a otra persona"

Squall se mordió el labio, recordando el modo en cómo le había quitado la camiseta. No podía negar que le había gustado. Pero tenía que parar esos sentimientos. Nunca podría ser correspondido. De hecho, pensaba que Seifer podría estar interesado por cualquiera en el Jardín menos él.

"Quistis es muy sexy y a veces le he visto mirándola con ojos lascivos. Claro que sé que le gustan las mujeres, pero como nunca le he visto flirtear con nadie en particular, siempre tuve esperanzas. No sé por qué tengo esperanzas, porque no puedo ofrecerle nada. Podría irse con Zell por ahí y se divertiría más que conmigo. Sólo le hago enfadar. Me pregunto por qué me escogió a mí"

Squall apenas durmió. El día después se dirigió hacia su oficina, soñoliento y se paró en su pupitre, para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Luego su mirada se posó en el final del cuarto y su corazón se paró ante la visión: Seifer estaba tumbado en el sofá, de lado, uno de sus brazos cruzando su pecho, respirando con tranquilidad. Tenía una sábana que apenas cubría su ingle. Aparte de la sábana, Squall notó que estaba completamente desnudo.

"¿Qué hace aquí sin ropa?"

Pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir mirándole. Las duras líneas de su cuerpo eran tan perfectas, como si fuera un modelo. Squall dio varios pasos hacia él, olvidando pestañear, tragar, respirar. Incluso pensar.

Tragó saliva y notó sus manos sudadas. Movió sus dedos, nervioso. No podía apartar la vista de Seifer. Su cara tan felizmente dormida; su pelo tan corto, que no estropeaba su belleza…

"Soy realmente patético. Un iluso. No debería tener estas emociones por mi rival. Lo veo y es perfecto. Su cuerpo es gloria. Me gustaría ser como él, más masculino y con más confianza en mí mismo. Cuando éramos críos, él fue el primero en desarrollarse. Yo aún soy un chico. No soy tan masculino ni me veo tan bien como él. Mi cara es tan afeminada que podría pasar por la hermana de Quistis"

Seifer se movió en su sueño, y sus ojos borrosos enfocaron la imagen de un chico que llevaba una camiseta color crema y pantalones negros. Parecía mirarle raro.

—Haz el favor de cubrirte —fue la orden que Seifer oyó, y otra sábana le fue arrojada.

Seifer agarró la sábana pero ni se molestó en usarla. Por el contrario, una sonrisa divertida apareció en su cara.

—¿Por qué pretendes cubrirme? ¿No te gusta lo que ves?

Squall puso los ojos en blanco, tratando de parar sus alocadas pulsaciones.

—Escucha, no sólo yo tengo el código de esta oficina. Quistis también lo tiene. Podría entrar y verte.

Seifer sonrió travieso, notando que, por alguna razón desconocida, Squall parecía enfadado.

—Bien, si es así no creo que a ella le importase. Incluso agradecería la vista. Y no me haría cubrirme como has hecho tú. No le molestaría.

—Pues vale —dijo Squall caminando hacia su mesa.

Seifer se levantó, agarró su brazo y lo retorció.

—O quizá… tengas miedo de que alguien pueda decir que estás escondiendo a un hombre desnudo en tu oficina…

"Dime, Squall. No creo que yo no te guste. No puedo creerlo. No quiero creerlo. No lo he hecho con ningún propósito, pero ya que me has visto, quiero saberlo"

Squall se liberó de su rival empujándole a un lado y lo desafió con la mirada.

—No vuelvas a dormir desnudo aquí.

"Hace un momento me iban a explotar mis partes bajas. ¡No se te ocurra volver a hacerme eso, capullo!"

Squall apretó sus puños involuntariamente mientras Seifer lo miraba divertido, con la sábana en la mano.

Se fue hacia su mesa para buscar los papeles, o hacer algo salvo mirar a su rival. Pero no había papeles. Mientras Seifer se vestía, oyó que Squall preguntaba:

—Seifer, ¿dónde están los papeles que te pedí?

Seifer vio la cara de preocupación de él. Su inquietud por su trabajo. No por Seifer o sus sentimientos hacia él. Se sintió herido. Traicionado.

"Mierda. La única cosa que te preocupa es tu trabajo. Iceberg"

Claro, la paciencia de Seifer tenía límites.

—Como veo que te preocupa tanto tu trabajo, estoy seguro de que encontrarás tus malditos papeles. ¡Me marcho para que puedas sangrar solo, sin mi detestable presencia!

Seifer se marchó sin añadir nada más, para no oír lo que Squall pudiera decir. Estaba harto de su frío comportamiento.

"¿Paciencia? Instructora, creo que no soy bueno en eso"

Se dejó ver por la biblioteca, donde vio a Zell charlando animadamente con las tres chicas responsables.

— ….entonces lo pateé fuerte y el molbol salió volando.

Las chicas sonrieron, alucinadas. Zell contaba una de sus batallitas con emoción, haciendo mil gestos. Le encantaba presumir de lo bien que luchaba, porque se desvivía por ello. Eso hizo gracia a Seifer, quien no pudo evitar meterse en la conversación.

—Los molboles no vuelan, gallinita. ¿O no has asistido a clase de clasificación de monstruos?

Zell se puso en guardia, pero sonrió.

—Hey, el tío que perdió en la encuesta —Zell tenía la sonrisa más grande que Seifer había visto nunca.— Hey, perdedor, ¿qué pasa?

Seifer se aproximó, utilizando su talla como ventaja, midiéndose con él y dijo:

—Crece, enano.

La cara de Zell se puso roja de furia.

—¡Por lo menos no soy ningún esclavo! ¡Límpiame las zapatillas!

Seifer sonrió.

—Oh, perdón por decepcionarte, estoy seguro de que hubieras preferido tenerme a mí en vez de al cowboy, pero la vida no es tan sencilla, qué le vamos a hacer.

Zell lanzó puñetazos al aire, preparado para una lucha, pero el rubio vio a un chico de pelo largo, sentado sobre una silla, con libros a su alrededor y lo encontró más interesante.

—¿Ocupado, Kinneas?

Irvine le lanzó una mirada dramática.

—Mucho. Si me ayudas te lo agradecería.

Seifer negó la propuesta y se sentó frente a él.

—Olvídalo. Ya tuve mi ración ayer.

Irvine pestañeó y dejó a un lado el bolígrafo para prestar atención a Seifer.

—¿Squall te hizo trabajar otra vez?

—Sí, pero no dejo que me trate como basura, como hace el gallina contigo.

Irvine sonrió.

—Sí, Seifer el rebelde. Apuesto a que se lo haces pasar mal a Squall.

Zell apareció de repente, muy serio y con los puños apretados.

—¡No hables con traidores!

Irvine se quejó:

—¡Me dijiste que podía hablar con tíos!

Zell respiró pesadamente, viendo al egoísta-bastardo-prepotente de Seifer sonriéndole. No lo soportaba. El mundo debía poder girar sin esa detestable presencia dentro de él.

—Entonces es una nueva orden. No hables con Seifer.

Irvine puso los ojos en blanco y se dedicó a su tarea, lanzando un "lo siento" al especialista en sable pistola con su mirada.

—Hey, gallina. Creí que eras lo suficientemente inteligente para hacer esa redacción de magia, pero ya veo que necesitas que alguien lo haga por ti. Qué triste. Y eso que eres un SeeD…

—¡Yo puedo hacerlo! —gritó Zell—. Pero tengo un esclavo que necesita un trabajo y hacer algo aparte de mirar chicas y pistolas.

—Estás celoso porque Kinneas tiene más éxito que tú —concluyó Seifer mirando directamente a los ojos de Zell.

Zell estampó su pie en el suelo. Por suerte, la librería estaba vacía, porque los gritos de Zell podían oírse a una milla de distancia.

—¡No estoy celoso de este vago! ¡Claro que no!

—Sí lo estás —sonrió Seifer—. Niño llorón Zell.

Irvine puso los ojos en blanco, pero rió, divertido. Seifer cerró uno de los libros que Irvine estaba copiando y dijo:

—Hazle suspender, Kinneas.

Irvine sonrió y Zell gritó:

—¡Te odio, gilipollas! Espero que Squall te arroje por ahí como la basura que eres.

Los insultos se perdieron en la distancia porque el rubio decidió irse del lugar, sin olvidar lanzar una mirada asesina a las tres chicas que probablemente habían votado por Zell en la encuesta, y que se escondieron entre ellas al notar el desdén en la mirada del joven.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación para cambiarse y ducharse y luego fue a la cafetería, donde un chico vestido de SeeD le preguntó tímidamente:

—Tú eres Seifer Almasy, ¿verdad?

—Feliz de saber que aquí todo el mundo me conoce –fue su respuesta, y su ego se hinchó aún más—. ¿Te firmo un autógrafo?

—El comandante me ha dado órdenes para que vayas a su oficina ahora.

La sonrisa de Seifer desapareció.

"¿Qué coño? ¿Ya quiere que trabaje otra vez? Estuve archivando esos jodidos informes toda la noche. Acabé a las dos."

—Sí, sí, dile que voy luego —expresó con fastidio.

El joven desapareció y Seifer terminó de comer. Luego se presentó en la oficina de Squall, quien, al verle, lo miró con arrepentimiento y le dijo:

—Quiero disculparme, Seifer. He visto que has hecho un buen trabajo con los informes ordenándolos donde debías.

—Oh, me congratula que al menos aprecies mi trabajo. ¿Pero?

Squall pestañeó.

—No hay peros. Quiero que me ayudes más, Seifer, lo haces bien.

Seifer respiró pesadamente y su boca se curvó hacia arriba:

—Yo siempre hago todo bien, comandante.

Seifer vio cómo Squall ponía otra vez la mano en su propia cadera y miraba los informes.

—Bien, como tendremos que estar juntos para trabajar, hagamos un esfuerzo y ayudémonos.

Al otro lado del despacho había otra mesa que fue ocupada por Seifer, de modo que ambos podían tener su propio espacio. Aunque el rubio hubiera preferido tener a Squall en su mismo espacio vital, no protestó y se dejó hacer.

Pasaron horas inmersos en pilas de papeles para rellenar, organizar y clasificar, parando sólo para comer en la misma oficina y luego, retomando el trabajo.

—Está hecho, maestro —dijo Seifer a las once de la noche acercándose al pupitre de Squall.

Squall lo miró, orgulloso y dijo con una ligera sonrisa:

—Gracias, Seifer. Me has ayudado mucho. Hemos acabado pronto porque hemos trabajado mucho hoy.

Seifer se quedó fuera de juego al ver la sonrisa inusual de labios de Squall.

"No he acabado con mi trabajo. Aún tengo que hacerte mío" Inconscientemente, se acercó hacia él para abrazarlo, pero una luz de advertencia lo despertó.

—Sí, voy a dormir —resolvió, volviéndose, anulando todo contacto entre ambos.

Squall sintió su estómago pesado por tener que dejar a Seifer tirado después de haber estado toda la tarde juntos sin discutir. Es cierto que él necesitaba dormir también.

"No me ha molestado hoy para nada. Me pregunto si le da todo igual. Quizá si le libero de su carga…"

—Seifer, espera, escucha.

El rubio se volvió, esperanzado.

—¿Sí, maestro?

Squall pestañeó incrédulo, jugó con sus dedos y miró sus zapatos.

—Me gustaría que mañana te tomaras un día libre. Te lo mereces.

"Así que es eso, Squall. Me usas como una herramienta de trabajo y luego quieres deshacerte de mí. Bien, entiendo. No sé por qué has pasado tantas horas conmigo sin haber estado incómodo o haber puesto una cara larga. Incluso me parecía interesante trabajar codo a codo contigo"

Sí. Se había creado un vínculo entre ellos mientras trabajaron juntos. Seifer contempló su preciosa conquista, reticente a dejarle y dijo:

—Jajaja, ¿quién fue el inculto que dijo que tenías dotes de mando? ¿eh, Squall? Yo soy tu esclavo, así que estaré aquí, te guste o no. No trates de librarte de mí hasta el domingo.

Y dicho eso, fue a dormir. Squall tuvo problemas para dormir esa noche.

"Es divertido. Cree que quiero deshacerme de él. Si supieras, Seifer… me gustaría tanto que entendieras…"


	4. Un respiro

Atención: Los lugares y personajes mencionados en este fanfic son propiedad única y exclusiva de Square-Enix.

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic yaoi (relaciones homosexuales). Quedas avisao.

Pareja: Seifer&Squall

Email: 

QUERIDO ESCLAVO

FanFikerFanFinal

Capítulo 4: un respiro

Irvine se quitó la ropa. Estaba agotado. Ser un esclavo era un infierno con Zell como maestro. Cuatro días habían pasado y todavía no había podido hablar con una chica, ni siquiera podía hacerlo ahora con Seifer; había escrito tres redacciones de cientos de páginas; debía ir a entrenar todos los días; fue a Balamb ciudad andando sólo para dar recuerdos a la madre de Zell; tenía que levantarse pronto para que Zell pudiera comer más perritos calientes de los habituales y por si fuera poco, debía escucharle a cada momento. Lo peor era que no tenía tiempo para el sexo con nadie, porque Zell no le dejaba libre un minuto. Irvine quería venganza. Aún quedaban varios días de tortura. Después de eso, sería libre. Nunca había deseado algo con tanta fuerza.

Y llegó el viernes. Squall y Seifer acabaron tarde, como siempre. El más alto se aproximó a la mesa del de pelo castaño llevando en los brazos una pila de archivos.

—Aquí, Squall.

Squall se levantó y extendió sus brazos para recibirlos, pero sus manos tocaron las de Seifer y todos los archivos cayeron al suelo.

—¡Joder!

Seifer rió al escuchar decir palabrotas a Squall.

—Has sido tú, Squall, estás muy nervioso. Lo has estado toda la semana… me gustaría saber qué te pasa, tío.

"Es todo por tu culpa, idiota. Nunca he pasado tanto tiempo contigo sin discutir"

—Tengo estrés —fue su respuesta.

Seifer sonrió. Puso sus brazos bajo la nuca.

—Sí, ya veo. Todo el día encerrado aquí sin tiempo libre hace que cualquiera se estrese.

"No es mi trabajo, Seifer. Es algo que no puedo controlar cuando estoy contigo"

Squall suspiró. Había ordenado los archivos otra vez, así que los metió en el armario.

—¿Sabes? Creo que necesitas distraerte un poco —le oyó decir a Seifer—. ¿Quizá ir a algún sitio fuera de este Jardín, aunque sólo sea una noche?

"Y si tenemos que dormir en un hotel ahí fuera, juntos, tampoco es problema"

Squall pensó seriamente la sugerencia. Él y Seifer había estado trabajando sin pausas, durante días. Y el rubio nunca se había quejado. Bueno, dejando aparte aquella vez en la que pidió mostaza a Squall y él mismo tuvo que levantarse a por ella. Squall se rió mucho ese día. Ambos se merecían divertirse. Incluso aunque fuese por separado.

—Bueno, no suena mal. Y como mi esclavo hizo un gran trabajo, ¿te gustaría cenar mañana? Yo invito.

Seifer se heló de inmediato. ¿El clon de Shiva estaba ofreciéndole una cita? Su corazón se paró de repente.

"Parece decepcionado", pensó Squall al ver su pálido rostro, arrepintiéndose de inmediato, sus nervios de nuevo aflorando "creo que no le apetece ir conmigo. Preferiría ir con Quistis, o incluso Irvine. Ambos se ven bastante hace tiempo"

—Oh, está bien, ya sé que tienes otros planes…

"Oh, no, me ha propuesto una cita y ahora quiere cancelarla"

—¿Otros planes? ¿Bromeas? ¿Qué puede ser más satisfactorio que arruinar a mi comandante en una cena? Pediré algo caro: langosta.

—¿Qué? —dijo Squall encarándose—. Una hamburguesa para ti, esclavo. Y si no te gusta, no vengas.

Seifer rió a carcajadas. Le encantaba molestar a Squall, aunque rara vez se picaba.

—Bien, creo que tampoco desperdiciaría tu dinero aunque fuera para una hamburguesa, de modo que así sea.

—Ok, entonces. Ven a recogerme mañana a mi cuarto a las 7.

Seifer sonrió de felicidad por primera vez.

—De acuerdo.

El chico pasó casi todo el día durmiendo. Squall, sin embargo, seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño, así que se quedó en su oficina pensando y hablando en su cabeza.

Las horas transcurrieron y Squall estaba muy nervioso.

"Esta puede ser nuestra última oportunidad de estar juntos. Creo que tengo que darle las gracias a Selphie por organizar la encuesta. Si no hubiese ganado, Seifer no habría estado conmigo así"

El moreno escogió una camisa gris y pantalones blancos. Sus ojos brillaban.

—¿Princesa? —dijo alguien detrás de su puerta cuando llegó la hora.

Squall frunció el entrecejo y salió sin esperar, diciendo:

—Idiota.

Seifer se quedó de piedra. Por suerte, Squall caminaba por delante de él, de modo que podía mirarlo de arriba abajo.

"Joder. Si no fuese Squall juraría que se ha vestido para incitarme. Tiene un culo perfecto"

Squall, por cierto, parecía avergonzado. Seifer había hecho referencia a él acerca de algo femenino y dulce otra vez y lo odiaba. Afortunadamente, como Seifer caminaba detrás, no pudo ver encenderse su rostro.

Pero el rubio alcanzó a Squall con sus largos pasos y murmuró:

—Estás impresionante de blanco, guapito.

Squall apretó los dientes.

—Pues vale.

Caminando por los pasillos, vieron a dos chicos uno delante de otro: un chico bajito, rubio, con una cresta y el otro, un chico de pelo castaño y ondulado, alto y elegante, con una mueca de disgusto, cargando una pila de libros. Seifer rió.

—Ey, Squall —saludó Zell sin mirar a Seifer.

—Hi —dijo Irvine sin poder hacer gestos.

—Hey, Dincht. Podrías ayudar a tu amigo a llevar esos libros.

Zell se encendió enseguida.

—¡No es mi amigo! Es mi esclavo y si es lo suficientemente fuerte para sostener un arma, entonces puede hacerlo con esos libros.

Squall pestañeó. No sabía que Zell leyera tanto últimamente.

—No sabía que te gustara leer, Zell.

—Oh, bueno, yo…

Zell se rascó el cogote, frenético.

—Eres cruel con el cowboy. Sé que es como un grano en el culo, pero no se merece que lo trates tan mal —declaró Seifer.

Zell se encontró con sus ojos. Después miró a Squall, su adorado SeeD.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? Estás muy guapo, Squall.

Squall elevó una ceja, como si no tuviera ningún sentido lo que había escuchado, y entonces Seifer agarró a Squall por el brazo y dijo:

—No es de tu incumbencia, gallina, aunque sé que preferirías estar esta noche con él, pero lo siento, es mío de momento. ¡Vigila tu culo, cowboy! El gallina parece tener preferencia por chicos afeminados y de pelo largo.

Se volvió como si no hubiera pasado nada. Zell estampó el pie en el suelo, molesto, gritando:

—¡Squall, arrójalo a los tiburones!

Irvine sonrió viéndoles marchar juntos.

"Espero que pase algo pronto entre Seifer y Squall, o el Jardín entero sabrá que babean el uno por el otro"

Squall tragó. Aún tenía el brazo cogido por Seifer y su toque era cálido. Se mordió el labio.

"Demonios, esto va a ser duro"

Ambos alcanzaron el garaje y cogieron un coche. Squall condujo hasta Balamb.

—Seguro que el cowboy planea venganza —dijo Seifer—. El gallina lo trata muy mal.

Squall puso los ojos en blanco sin apartarlos de la carretera.

—¿Y tú lo harías mejor?

—Por supuesto. Si quieres cambiamos papeles.

El rubio se inclinó en su asiento, estudiando el perfil de Squall; sus pálidas mejillas, sus ojos emocionales, sus labios gruesos. Debía haberlo estado mirando un rato largo, porque Squall se dio cuenta y Seifer sólo pudo sonreír.

"Si fuera una tía, juraría que estaba mirándome"

Seifer estaba especialmente sensual esa noche. ¿O era que Squall estaba enamorándose aún más de él? Suspiró.

"Venga, Squall. No estés triste o te arrepentirás. Es nuestro último día juntos, debes estar alegre"

Entraron a un pequeño restaurante cercano al mar. Balamb era un ciudad muy tranquila y a ambos les gustaba la atmósfera de calma que se respiraba allí.

Squall pidió carne y huevos revueltos mientras Seifer devoraba con delicia su hamburguesa.

—Hey, Squall, ¿sueles invitar a tu cita cuando sales con alguien?

Squall pestañeó.

—Claro que no, las chicas también pueden pagar. De hecho, no tengo muchas citas, así que no puedo recordar quién pagó la última vez.

Seifer replicó:

—Eso es porque no quieres…

Squall puso los ojos en blanco y siguió comiendo.

—Si tú lo dices… pero ahora, estoy concentrado en mi trabajo. Es más importante para mí que las citas. La gente espera mucho de mí.

Seifer gruñó.

—¿Quieres decir que no necesitas estar con nadie? No lo creo.

—Es mi naturaleza –añadió Squall-. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no tiene Seifer Almasy ninguna relación?

El chico alto volvió a sonreír.

—Estoy en ello.

Squall sintió su corazón contraerse, y paró de masticar inconscientemente. Seifer lo notó.

—Pareces decepcionado, Squall.

El comandante lo miró de nuevo y agarró el tenedor con demasiada fuerza.

—No, no es eso, es que… es Quistis, ¿verdad?

"¿Qué? Squall, eres tonto. Sabes que a Seifer no le gusta hablar de su vida privada"

Pero, para su sorpresa, el rubio respondió:

—No, no es ella. ¿Por qué lo supones?

"Porque te he visto mirándola"

—Es porque… me parece que os lleváis bien y, hacéis buena pareja.

"¡Pero eres gilipollas! Ahora échale a los brazos de Quistis"

"Squall, ¿cómo puedes pensar que puedo mirar a la instructora teniendo tu apetecible culo apretado?"

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos. El camarero vino a interrumpir.

—¿Han acabado, señores?

Ambos asintieron y Seifer tuvo que contenerse porque quiso golpearle por la interrupción, pero se había percatado de algo.

"Coño. Squall esconde algo"

Squall pagó la cuenta y salieron hacia el coche.

"Es demasiado pronto para decir adiós a mi sueño. ¿Qué tal si aprovecho y saco un poco de tiempo más para estar con él?"

—Seifer, quiero pasar por la playa. ¿Vienes?

"Claro, cariño. Nada me apetece más que seguir viendo tu culo apretado"

—Buen plan.

Squall condujo más rápido esta vez. Paró cerca de la playa cercana al Jardín, entre la ciudad de Balamb y la gigantesca escuela militar. Aspiró la brisa cuando salió del jeep y notó que hacía frío. Pero le gustaba la playa. La echaba de menos, porque se había criado en una.

No esperó a Seifer, se dirigió hacia la orilla y se sentó en la suave arena cuando notó algo suave y caliente que le cubrió.

Seifer había traído una manta con él. Después, se sentó junto a Squall.

—Eh… gracias.

—De nada.

—¿Tú no tienes frío? –dijo el moreno, ofreciéndole la manta.

"Si puedo compartirla contigo me congratularía, monada"

—No, Squall, estoy bien.

Se hizo el silencio. Sin embargo, no era un silencio incómodo. La luna iluminaba ambas figuras, perdidas ambas en sus pensamientos.

—Seifer, ¿no echas de menos la playa?

Seifer miró a su rival, todo envuelto, su pelo moviéndose con gracia con la brisa y no pudo evitar sentirse excitado.

"Squall es tan femenino, tan sexy… uf"

—¿Seifer? —Squall lo miró, divertido—. ¿Qué estabas pensando?

"Mejor que no lo sepas"

—Recordaba cuando solíamos hacer luchas con espadas de madera en la arena.

—Quistis era tu princesa. Nos animaba.

—Sí, pero creo que tú eras su favorito.

"Igual que ahora, el favorito de todos. Incluso yo he caído"

Eran las once y la brisa se transformaba en aire frío. Squall y Seifer se estremecieron, el último abrazándose a sus rodillas para darse calor. Poco después, Seifer sintió una cálida presencia a su lado y parte de la manta le cubrió a él. Squall le había prestado la otra parte de modo que yacían sentados muy juntos, rozándose los hombros.

Seifer miró a Squall, alucinado. El otro replicó:

—No quiero que te enfríes.

—Sí, maestro —bromeó.

Y entonces, no hubo más palabras. Sólo el sonido de las olas cubriéndoles en su particular paraíso.

"Me gustaría que Seifer me abrazase. Estaría más calentito. Pero no puedo pedírselo… joder, qué estoy pensando"

Seifer observó a su compañero, que le dedicó una ligera sonrisa.

—Estás helado, Squall. Ven aquí.

Seifer alargó su brazo y lo pasó por los hombros de Squall hasta que éste llegó a apoyarse sobre su pecho.

—Ahora parezco tu cita —bromeó Squall, pero no se retiró.

"Me gustaría que lo fueras. Y ahora que has escogido ser amable conmigo, voy a besarte. Esta será mi última oportunidad"

Seifer agachó el rostro, sólo para ver el pelo de Squall cubriendo su hombro. La respuesta de Squall nunca llegó. Se hubo quedado roque casi cuando Seifer lo tocó.

Cuando Squall se despertó, el coche estaba siendo aparcado en el garaje.

—¿Qué hora es? —el moreno se giró hacia Seifer, que iba conduciendo.

Squall estaba tumbado en la parte de atrás del coche, cubierto con la manta.

—Estuvimos en la playa. Te quedaste dormido.

Squall se incorporó de inmediato, sacudiéndose la manta.

"Estamos en el Jardín. Me ha traído aquí. Pero, ¿cómo?"

—Si me quedé dormido, ¿cómo me trajiste?

—En brazos, chico guapo —Seifer levantó sus brazos musculosos y captó la mirada de su rival—. Estabas hecho polvo, Squall.

—Joder. ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¡Puedo caminar!

Seifer observó a Squall bajarse del coche apresuradamente, visiblemente avergonzado.

—¡Squall! ¿Dónde demonios vas?

Squall no respondió. Salió del garaje con una amarga expresión en su rostro. Seifer corrió hasta alcanzarlo.

—Hey, Squall, ¿qué coño pasa?

"Me quedé dormido en tus brazos y me llevaste como si yo fuera tu cita"

—La noche ha llegado, eres libre, la cita acabó –terminó Squall.

—Squall, al menos podrías darme las gracias.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? –se volvió para decir, y siguió caminando.

Seifer frunció las cejas, sus pasos cada vez más largos. Era tarde y no había nadie por los pasillos. Mejor, porque ambos estaban gritando.

—¿Y qué si no lo hice?

"Me gustó mucho llevarte en brazos"

Squall paró y se encaró con él, su afeminado rostro desencajado.

—¡No necesito ninguna criada!

—No soy tu criada, idiota. ¡Soy tu esclavo! Además, ¿cuál es tu problema? Sólo te llevé en brazos. No es tan terrible, ¿o sí?

Squall bajó la cabeza. Sí, lo era. Estaba muy enfadado, pero no con Seifer, sino consigo mismo.

"Era la primera vez que me tocabas y yo no estaba consciente para verlo. Me hubiera gustado sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío"

"Seifer, paciencia. Sólo anímalo y… déjalo libre, como dijo Quistis. Quizá esté confundido porque no está acostumbrado a que yo sea agradable con él"

—Escucha, Squall. Sé que haber estado conmigo cada día, a cada momento, debe haber sido una tortura para ti. Como has dicho, estoy libre de mis obligaciones, así como tú lo estás de mí.

Sólo fue un segundo, pero Squall deseó abrazarlo. Deseó atraerlo hacia sí y decirle que se quedara con él para siempre. Pero él no es emocional. Así que sólo apretó sus puños y contempló cómo Seifer caminó hacia el otro lado del pasillo, lejos de él. Lejos de su vida.

CONTINUARÁ


	5. La libertad del cautivo

Atención: Los lugares y personajes mencionados en este fanfic son propiedad única y exclusiva de Square-Enix.

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic yaoi o shonen ai (relaciones homosexuales). Quedas avisao.

Pareja: Seifer&Squall

Email: 

QUERIDO ESCLAVO

FanFikerFanFinal

Capítulo 5: la libertad del cautivo

Sólo eran las nueve de la mañana, pero Irvine Kinneas ya disfrutaba de su reciente libertad: rodeado de un grupo de chicas, sonriente y flirteando como siempre. ¿Quién dijo que fuese a cambiar? Una bola de energía con pelo castaño vino como una flecha a abrazarlo.

—¡Irvine! ¡Me estaba volviendo loca! ¡Ese punky es malo!

Irvine acarició el pelo de la chica y le dio un breve beso en los labios.

—¡Ese idiota! ¡Es imbécil! No me ha dejado hablar contigo en toda una semana. Y ni siquiera quería que nos viésemos.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Estoy planeando la venganza.

Con Selphie presente, Irvine no necesitaba ninguna otra chica.

—¡Vámonos de fiesta! ¡Vayamos a Dollet esta noche!

Irvine murmuró, señalando su bragueta:

—Y luego una visita al hotel. El pequeño Irvy está muy necesitado.

Selphie sonrió, pícaramente. Parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad: Irvine a su obsesión de chicas y sexo; Seifer buscando problemas; y Squall… bueno, él siempre era el mismo tipo de persona, hablando con su cabeza incluso más que antes.

Ahora que nadie podía molestarle quedándose desnudo en su sofá, Squall sintió que el sofá también estaba vacío, y su oficina fría y ociosa. No es que el moreno no estuviese acostumbrado a eso; era que, ahora, echaba de menos al bastardo. ¡Echaba de menos a alguien robándole su espacio! Se volvía loco. A veces se echaba en el sofá intentando recordar la esencia de Seifer, pero todo era en vano. No había visto al rubio desde aquel día. Había oído que Seifer se había envuelto en algunas discusiones en el Jardín, pero mandó a Xu para reprenderle, porque no sabía con qué cara mirarle. Zell no había irrumpido en su oficina en estos días gritando que su rival estaba convirtiendo su vida en un infierno. ¿Realmente Seifer Almasy seguía en el Jardín? No parecía estar visible para él. No había señales de Seifer en la vida de Squall. Y eso torturaba horriblemente al comandante.

Seifer estaba aburrido como nunca. Contempló la vista más allá del horizonte, tratando de concentrarse en sus libros, pero le era imposible. La figura de su bello comandante danzaba entre sus páginas, fulminándolo con la mirada o estudiándolo intensivamente.

"Joder, Squall. ¿Qué me has hecho? Ahora no dejo de pensar en ti. He ido tres veces a la playa para recordar aquella mágica noche, cuando te abracé. Realmente fue una suerte que te durmieras, o hubiera sido un capullo contigo"

—Demonios, Seifer, estás jodidamente cachondo…

"Y solo. A pesar de estar en el mismo lugar, nos encontramos a años luz"

De todos modos, debía reconocer que la vista era increíble. Podía ver la ciudad de Balamb y la playa… No podía apartar los ojos del mar.

—No pareces muy feliz con tu libertad —dijo una voz tras él.

Seifer se giró para ver al alto francotirador apoyado contra la pesada puerta de emergencia.

—Todo lo contrario que tú —sonrió.

—Hey, sabes —Irvine se aproximó, rascándose el cogote—. Sólo los SeeDs pueden entrar aquí.

Seifer sonrió.

—Buena observación, Kinneas.

El otro pareció confuso.

—El hecho de que yo no sea SeeD no significa que no pueda entrar.

Irvine sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, ambos sabemos que ejerces una increíble influencia en nuestro comandante. Pero, como puedo ver, entras en todas partes, menos en Squall.

Seifer gruñó y miró de nuevo hacia el horizonte. El sol se estaba poniendo.

—Es una misión incompleta. Aún estoy trabajando en ella.

Irvine apoyó la espalda sobre el mirador, adoptando una postura sensual.

—Hey, tío, del modo en que te estás escondiendo de él dudo mucho que lo veas.

—Estás muy equivocado, Kinneas. Como dijiste, estoy en área prohibida. ¿Quién sino Squall podría descubrirme?

—Cid, y estarías en problemas.

—Oh, pero él no sabe lidiar conmigo. Me mandaría a Squall para que él me impusiera un castigo. ¿Ves? Todos los caminos me llevan a él.

Irvine contempló el cielo mezclado de colores naranja y morado.

—¿Squall te está evitando?

—Ahora sí aciertas —dijo Seifer guiñándole un ojo, con una expresión dolida en su masculino rostro.

—¿Pasó algo entre vosotros en estos días? —preguntó Irvine.

Seifer le hizo una seña al chico para que se acercara y pudiera hacerle una confesión, y cuando Irvine lo hizo, Seifer murmuró:

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Está bien —Irvine sonrió, para nada incómodo de la proximidad del chico-. Pero creo que deberías cambiar tu táctica —le palmeó el hombro amistosamente—. Si necesitas ayuda, llámame.

—Je, je, je, piérdete, cowboy.

Irvine se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando al otro inmerso en sus pensamientos.

"Vaya un orgullo el de ese Kinneas. Pero quizá tengas razón. Si no hago algo, no obtendré nada. Pero… ¿qué puedo hacer? Squall, quiero ser tu esclavo otra vez. Déjame dormir desnudo en tu sofá para que tú puedas unirte a mí. Bah"

Otra presencia alertó al rubio. Sin girarse, dijo:

—Qué quieres ahora.

Irvine levantó su mano en señal de paz.

—Despacio, hermano. ¡Vaya temperamento! Iba a sugerirte que, si no tienes ninguna idea de cómo atraer a Squall hacia ti, hazme saberlo.

Seifer gruñó.

—No sé si me has oído antes. No voy a pedirte ayuda, sigue soñando. Puedo hacer las cosas sin ayuda de nadie.

—Yeah, yeah, de todos modos —dijo el cowboy apoyando una mano en su cadera—, ¿eres bueno a las cartas?

—Dime algo a lo que no sea bueno.

—¿Teniendo una cita con el comandante?

Seifer sonrió pícaramente y se acercó de nuevo a Irvine invadiendo su espacio.

—Suéltalo, mujeriego, o yo te haré escupirlo.

—Un juego, un esclavo.

—¿Por qué debería ser yo tu pareja? —quiso saber Seifer.

El otro se sorprendió.

—No tienes necesidad de ello. Pero entonces, Squall será mi pareja -porque no voy a emparejarme con Zell, ya sabes por qué- y dudo que tú seas tan bueno. Quiero decir, Dincht puede luchar bien, pero no tiene ni idea de cartas. Y no olvides que Squall ganó a Quistis. Tú y yo juntos y ellos serán nuestros oponentes. Porque lo mínimo que puede pasar es que seas de nuevo esclavo de Squall.

—¿Y? ¿Por qué estás totalmente convencido de que ganarás? ¿Harás trampa?

—Soy tan seguro como tú cuando se trata de ganar en algo.

Seifer no pudo aguantar y echó a reír. El cowboy era ingenioso.

—Si no te conociera, podría decir que vas a jugar a La Celestina.

—En serio, mis motivos están solamente fundados en tener a Dincht en mis brazos. Y no como amante. Se llama venganza.

—Bueno, sólo porque estoy aburrido y no hay nada mejor.

Seifer se encogió de hombros. El cielo era ahora azul marino.

—Espero que juegues bien a las cartas, porque si no… —Seifer agarró a Irvine del cuello.

—¡Oooh, no me violes! —rió el mujeriego, cerrando fuerte sus ojos violetas.

Seifer murmuró a su oído:

—No lo haría, eres asqueroso.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? No me has probado.

Seifer dio una palmada al cowboy en la frente.

—Veo que estás muy necesitado. Corre a buscar a Selphie o te veo tirándote a un T-Rex del centro del entrenamiento.

* * *

Irvine seguía sentado en su habitación. Descolgó el teléfono y marcó unos números. Un bip. Otro.

—Hey, Zell.

—¿Quién llama?

—Irvine.

—¡Heeeeeeeey! ¡Mi esclavo! ¿Qué pasa, tío?

—No soy tu esclavo ya, despierta —corrigió el francotirador.

—Lo sé, te echo de menos. Ayer sólo pude comer 3 perritos calientes.

Irvine puso los ojos en blanco. "Al meollo, ahora"

—Me preguntaba si te gustaría jugar a Triple Triad.

—¿Para qué?

"Joder, este tío es tonto"

—Para divertirnos. Para ver a los amigos.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado.

—No sé, no confío en ti, podrías hacer algo a las cartas y además…

Irvine contestó:

—Ok, era sólo para saberlo. Estamos organizando una partida. De momento Squall se ha apuntado.

—¿Squall? Oh, entonces yo también.

"Un chico muy simple"

—Oh, estupendo. Hay otra cosa: el que pierda, será el esclavo del otro durante una semana.

Irvine tuvo que apartar el aparato de su oreja.

—¿Quéee? ¡Tíos, siempre estáis con apuestas! ¿Seguro que no necesitáis un psicólogo?

—¿Tienes miedo de perder?

—¡Pues claro que no!

—Estupendo, porque Squall necesita una pareja.

Otro silencio. Irvine sonrió. Todo era posible si Squall era pareja de Zell.

—Oh, ¿me escogió él?

—No, idiota. Yo tengo pareja y Squall no, por eso te llamo.

—Bueno, vale, colega. ¿Quién será tu pareja entonces?

—Seifer.

Otro grito.

—¿Seifer? ¿Ese capullo? ¡Nada de eso! ¡Tú y el bastardo, jugando juntos!

—Podemos cambiar si quieres. ¿Prefieres ir conmigo entonces? Si vas conmigo, entonces no podrás escogerme de esclavo. Y yo lo hice bien, ¿verdad?

—¡No te escogería a ti, escogería a Seifer!

Zell se imaginó al capullo trayéndole perritos calientes. El capullo atado a un muro. Seifer desaparecido. Seifer encerrado en su habitación haciendo sólo lo que él dijese. Sonrió ampliamente. Y Squall lo ayudaría en su propósito, era una victoria segura.

—OK, iré. Pero prométeme que, si pierdo, me escogerás tú.

—¿Qué? ¿Después de haber sido tan malo conmigo?

—¡Yo no fui malo! Te di ocupaciones.

Irvine apretó los dientes.

—Sin hablar con chicas. Sin sexo. Sin hablar con Seifer.

—Venga, tío, no estuvo mal. Sabes que no soy mal chico. Es sólo que… me molestas cuando estás todo el día flirteando por ahí.

—¿Quieres decir que te gustaría que flirtease contigo y por eso estás celoso?

—¿Qué? ¡Piensas con la polla!

Irvine se echó a reír.

—Ok, ok, entonces prefieres ser mi esclavo que el de Seifer.

—Pues claro, idiota, ¡pero no porque me gustes!

—Acepto tu condición. No tendré piedad si eso pasa –avisó él.

—No perderé —dijo Zell, determinado, y rió—. Jajaja, con Squall como pareja, ¡no voy a perder!

El cowboy asintió con la cabeza. Qué fácil de convencer era Zell cuando Squall iba incluido en el paquete.

—En la oficina de Squall. El viernes, después de cenar, a las 9.

Irvine colgó y sonrió vilmente.

"Querido Zell. Estáte preparado para mis órdenes".

CONTINUARÁ


	6. Todo a las cartas

Atención: Los lugares y personajes mencionados en este fanfic son propiedad única y exclusiva de Square-Enix.

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic yaoi o shonen ai (relaciones homosexuales).

Comentarios de la autora: Gracias por la estupenda acogida que está teniendo el fic en esta página. Muchos son los que la siguen y aprovecho para agradecer a quienes lo leen y también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para dejar algún comentario. Rinoaangelo, Hohenheim Mx y a los lectores anónimos a quienes no puedo contestar en los reviews. Un abrazo a todos/as.

Pareja: Seifer&Squall

Email: 

QUERIDO ESCLAVO

FanFikerFanFinal

Capítulo 6: todo a las cartas

Squall miró el reloj de su escritorio. Las ocho y media. Se levantó y caminó sin rumbo alrededor de su despacho, nervioso.

"Soy tonto. Una semana y media desde que no veo a Seifer y ahora me quemo por dentro. ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Es mi rival, por Dios. ¿Y por qué he aceptado esta estúpida partida? Soy imbécil. Estoy enamorado del antagonista. Lo he estado durante años, y no me di cuenta hasta que pasé mucho tiempo en su compañía. De hecho, si volviera a verle desnudo ahora en mi sofá… no creo que me molestase. Oh, Dios mío, nunca debe saberlo. Si lo hace, se mofará de mí para siempre"

La puerta se abrió de repente para mostrar a un rubio hiperactivo.

—¡Hey-ya, Squall!

Los pasos de Zell llenaron de ruido el cuarto. El rubio estaba muy excitado.

—Ganaremos, ¿verdad, Squall? Estoy deseando tener a Seifer a mi merced. Irvine ha sido un buen esclavo, fue divertido verle contenerse, sin poder hablar con chicas, sin verle ligar por ahí. Pero sería mejor tener al capullo limpiando mis botas con su lengua y…

Squall adoptó su seria postura para decir:

—No te esperaba hasta las nueve.

Zell palmeó a Squall en la espalda.

—¡Vine a verte para hacerte compañía!

—Hay un interfono, deberías haberlo usado.

Zell se sentó frente a su comandante.

—Venga, Squall. Parece que no te gusta mi compañía. Me afecta. De verdad te quiero, Squall. Mucho. Eres mi mejor amigo y el mejor guerrero del mundo.

Squall puso los ojos en blanco. Odiaba los elogios.

—Pero, Squall, ¿no estás contento? ¡Tú también podrías escoger a Seifer! ¡Y podría trabajar más para ti! Como un negro…

Zell bajó la cabeza.

—Si perdemos, él te escogerá. Creo que te admira y haría cualquier cosa que le dijeras. Me apuesto la cabeza a que le gustaría complacerte hasta sexualmente. Ese degenerado…

Squall miró largamente la puerta.

"Nunca he pensado en Seifer como mi esclavo. ¿Qué pasa si Zell tiene razón? Si tuviera que complacerle, ¿me molestaría?"

Sumido en sus pensamientos más profundos, Squall no notó que la puerta se abrió para revelar al cowboy y…

—¡El cretino! —Zell se levantó, y empezó a boxear en el aire.

—Yo también te quiero, gallina.

Y entonces sus ojos verdes con reflejo de picardía se encontraron con los grises y azulados emocionales de Squall, y pura electricidad sacudió a ambos.

Squall pestañeó, dejando de lado sus emociones y adoptó su usual aspecto de no-me-importa-nada, pero para Seifer era demasiado tarde. Había visto el shock en los ojos de su rival.

"Jamás me habías llamado tan fuerte con la mirada"

Squall no pudo evitar la sensación de su estómago revolviéndose. Trató de no mirar más a su próximo competidor.

"Voy a perder mis sentidos y mi control uno de estos días.Y dejaré de llamarme Squall Leonhart"

Observó a Zell e Irvine manejar las cartas y, por primera vez en su vida, Squall Leonhart decidió perder la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Sentados alrededor de la mesa, el rubio más alto, recostado en el sillón grande de Squall, hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Yeah! Sigue así, Squall, lo haces muy bien —animó Zell.

Seifer bromeó:

—Hey, Dincht, no sabía que te murieras por tenerme.

Squall vio la advertencia de "ayuda" que Seifer le lanzó a Irvine con los labios.

"Déjales", pareció decir su pareja.

La táctica era usar todas las cartas bajas al principio y dejar las más fuertes para el final. De algún modo, Squall también pensaba lo mismo y en las mismas condiciones, la suerte jugaba a favor del comandante, para desgracia de él.

Seifer e Irvine parecían tomárselo en serio, aparte de las constantes burlas que Seifer lanzaba.

—Voy a por ti, gallina. No vuelvas a pensar en ganar.

—¡No perderé! —insistió Zell—. C´mon, Squall. Tenemos que aplastarles.

Irvine lanzó otra carta que sumó con sus respectivas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El resto de cartas las habían vuelto ellos dos.

Zell se animó y Squall suspiró. Seifer miró a ambos.

—No pareces disfrutar de tu victoria, Leonhart. ¿Te gustaría ser mi esclavo por una vez?

Squall escrutó los ojos de su rival para decir, finalmente:

—No saldría nada bueno de eso.

Irvine sonrió. Squall era muy bueno escondiendo sus emociones. Se preguntaba si alguien aparte de él había notado la electricidad entre ambos rivales.

—Kinneas, deja de imaginar lo que harás esta noche y piensa —ordenó Seifer—. Y con tu cerebro, si es que lo tienes.

Irvine gruñó. Squall había dejado caer la mejor de sus cartas para perderla, pero ellos perdieron la suya a la vez.

—Joder, Squall. No sabía que te interesara tanto la venganza —comentó Irvine, y se dirigió a su rubio compañero—. ¿Qué le hiciste? Te dije que lo trataras bien.

—Eh, el esclavo era yo, ¿recuerdas?

Squall rió, pero las sombras cubrieron su cara en el momento en el que vio a Seifer sonriéndole. ¿Desde cuándo él e Irvine eran tan buenos amigos? El rubio no tenía muchos amigos en el Jardín exceptuando a Viento y Trueno, pero ahora parecía llevarse bien con el cowboy.

Squall miró la carta de Ifrit en shock.

"No puedo estar celoso. A Seifer le gustan las mujeres. No le interesa Irvine, ¿por qué me estoy preocupando?"

Zell le dio un codazo.

—Squall, es nuestro turno.

—Oh, sí, bueno… escoge… esa.

Zell tocó la carta de Tomberi.

—¿Seguro?

Seifer cargó contra él.

—Hey, Dincht, ¿por qué no juegas sin la ayuda de Squall?

—Porque si no le ayudo, perderemos —dijo Squall simplemente.

—¡Hey! Yo también puedo jugar —protestó el luchador.

Seifer se echó a reír.

—Enséñanos entonces. La próxima para ti —dijo Squall, consciente de la mirada de su amigo Irvine sobre él.

—Er, pero Squall…

—Mira, mira, el gallina se está acobardando ahora —bromeó Seifer divertido.

Estando Zell haciendo los movimientos en las cartas, Squall podía observar los movimientos de su rival a su vez. Miró a Seifer con cautela. Vestía un chaleco gris que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros musculosos. Era verano, por lo tanto no llevaba su habitual abrigo, para delicia de Squall. Squall sonrió sin pensar cuando notó que Irvine sí llevaba su sombrero, a pesar del calor.

"Seguro que Irvine se siente desnudo sin su sombrero"

—¿Qué es tan divertido, Squall? Si no te conociese juraría que estabas mirando a Irvine de una forma... extraña.

—No es cierto —dijo el moreno, molesto—. Pensaba cómo es posible que pueda llevar ese sombrero con el calor.

—Hey, mi sombrero me da suerte, eso es todo, tío.

—En serio. Yo creo, Irvine, que pones al comandante.

—Si no te conociera mejor, juraría, Seifer, que estás celoso –indicó Irvine.

Seifer rió sonoramente.

—Sí, lo estoy —y cruzó su mirada con la de Squall—. ¿Lo sabes? Tus sueños se harían realidad si perdieras, Shiva.

El moreno pestañeó y se centró en las cartas.

—¡Ignórale, Squall! —dijo Zell—. Es un truco, tratan de ponerte nervioso para que perdamos.

Squall se sintió tan avergonzado que cambió su táctica. Quería ganar. Perder no era buena idea. Seifer descubriría sus sentimientos, si no lo acababa de hacer entonces.

"No, no importa lo que sienta. No seré el juguete de Seifer. No caeré tan bajo"

Sin embargo, el destino es impredecible. Cuanto más deseos de ganar tengas, más pierdes.

Irvine aún conservaba la carta de Edea. El tiempo estaba a punto de sentenciar al ganador. Zell lanzó la última carta, pero todo fue en vano. Seifer movió la carta de Edea y ganó. Ganaron. Se miraron triunfantes el uno al otro e Irvine lanzó un "yiiiiiiiihaaaa" al aire, haciendo volar su sombrero por el cuarto.

Squall tragó saliva. Zell se quejó, descargando toda su furia boxeando al aire. Seifer sonrió con malicia mirando al comandante. Squall no quería encontrarse con su mirada.

—Por favor, Squall, déjame estar con el cowboy —suplicó Zell y el miedo lo invadió de repente.

—Nosotros no escogemos, ¿recuerdas?

Zell se arrastró hasta el cowboy y suplicó:

—La condición, Irvine, por favor, escógeme. Puedo limpiar tus botas y frotar tu escopeta.

El cowboy le guiñó un ojo desde las alturas.

—¿De cuál de las dos escopetas hablas?

Seifer se agarró el estómago, lágrimas de risa amenazando caer por su cara. El luchador cubrió su horrorizada cara con sus guantes y fue de un lado a otro.

—¡Dios, sálvame! ¡Estoy con dos horribles sádicos del sexo!

Irvine extendió sus largas piernas sobre la mesa de Squall y los brazos sobre su nuca y declaró:

—Yo soy quien escoge ahora —y sonrió a Squall—. Pareces asustado, tío. Sabes que yo no te haría nada que te avergonzase. Chsk, llámalo amistad.

—Yeah —Squall asintió, recogiendo las cartas de su mesa—. No te sería demasiado útil. Además, sé de alguien a quien le gustaría humillarme.

No vio a Seifer acercarse a él. De repente su brazo cubría sus hombros; sintió su cara muy cerca, y su aliento tocó su oreja:

—No estés triste, Squall. Podemos pasarlo bien juntos —dijo, sensual—. Te lo prometo.

Squall empujó al rubio, molesto.

—Estoy seguro de que TÚ pasarás un buen rato, así que terminemos con esto de una vez.

—¿Eso quiere decir que yo me quedo con Irvine? —dijo Zell con una sonrisa cuando vio a Squall quedarse junto a Seifer—. ¡Hey, ya! ¡Qué contento estoy! –dijo el chico hiperactivo, dándole un abrazo al francotirador, casi llorando del alivio de no verse humillado y vilipendiado por el rubio engreído y prepotente.

—Quizá te arrepientas —rió Irvine.

—Mejor contigo que con el bastardo.

—Bien, podemos comenzar con las órdenes, ¿verdad? —dijo Seifer, acariciando el culo de Squall—. Chico guapo, múdate a mi cuarto.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme, idiota!

Un silencio glacial envolvió el ambiente. Squall parecía muy enfadado. Fue a recoger sus cosas cuando Seifer lo detuvo.

—No necesitas nada, sólo ven conmigo.

Squall se defendió:

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme que me pasee por tu habitación desnudo?

Seifer sonrió.

—Mm… no es mala idea.

Squall no respondió, sólo salió por la puerta, dejando a los tres chicos alucinados.

—Que te diviertas con el gallina —Seifer le guiñó un ojo al cowboy—. Átale a la cama, le va eso.

—¡Gilipollas! —gritó Zell con los puños en alto.

—Yo también te quiero, pero como ves, nuestro amor es imposible.

—¿Quién querría estar contigo? ¡Eres un incordio, arrogante, orgulloso y fatuo! Por eso nadie sale contigo.

—De la forma en la que el gallina habla, me parece que necesita que hagas realidad su fantasía homosexual. Ayúdale, Kinneas.

Irvine sonrió, Seifer era increíblemente sarcástico. Squall, por otra parte, no esperó a Seifer. Sabía dónde estaba su cuarto, así que fue hasta allí rápidamente, con el rubio tras sus talones, hasta que él tecleó su código en la puerta.

—Relájate, Squall. Vamos, no soy un mal chico y tú lo sabes.

Squall puso los ojos en blanco y se quedó ahí plantado con la espalda apoyada en la pared, aparentemente sin emoción alguna, con sus brazos cruzados. Seifer se quitó su chaleco sin importarle si Squall le estaba mirando o no. Atravesó todo el cuarto hasta su armario y le puso un gel en su mano.

—Aquí. Sabes cómo hay que hacerlo, ¿no?

Squall lo cogió y lo miró, alucinado. ¡Menudo pervertido! ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? Seifer no podría pedirle eso, ¿verdad?

—Si hubiese sabido que un gel te impresionara tanto, te lo hubiese regalado para tu cumpleaños.

Squall no dejó de mirarlo, su corazón a mil cuando lo vio sentarse en la cama, sólo con su ropa interior. Tragó e intentó decir algo, mientras sostenía el gel en su mano.

—¿Qué… qué hago?

—Bueno —dijo Seifer mientras se desataba las botas—. Si tienes alguna idea mejor que darme un masaje, hazlo, comandante.

Para Squall, el tiempo se detuvo. Seifer estaba acostado en su cama, sin camiseta, sin pantalones ni botas. El más guapo tragó de nuevo y se dirigió al rubio.

"¿Qué esperaba de él? Mierda, no sabe que lo que pide es más difícil que cualquier otra tarea. Nada como tocar su piel puede causarme un trauma. Pero podría tocarlo… mis manos temblarían y… sabría que yo…"

—¿Squall? No voy a esperar mucho. Si no lo haces, te castigaré. Creo que después de todo lo que he trabajado, me merezco este masaje. ¿O acaso no fue suficiente?

Squall notaba que sus ojos escocían. Nunca se había sentido tan inútil. Un guerrero que podía derrotar demonios, soldados o hacer desaparecer a una bruja se sentía ahora fuera de juego. Miró el tubo y lo apretó. Dijo:

—Yo… nunca… no sé cómo hacerlo.

Seifer sonrió y se volvió hacia él.

"Realmente no importa, cariño, sólo quiero que me toques"

—Mierda, Squall, pareces un chico virgen en su primera cita. Kadowaki hace esto diez veces al día. Venga, quítate la camiseta y te enseñaré –Seifer agarró a Squall por la muñeca pero él, asustado, se adelantó y huyó de allí.

CONTINUARÁ


	7. Cambio de papeles

Atención: Los lugares y personajes mencionados en este fanfic son propiedad única y exclusiva de Square-Enix.

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic yaoi o shonen ai (relaciones chico-chico). Abstenerse de leer los que no gusten.

Pareja: Seifer&Squall

Email: 

QUERIDO ESCLAVO

FanFikerFanFinal

Capítulo 7: cambio de papeles

Squall pasó quince minutos ausente, perdido en sus pensamientos, en el área de recreo del Jardín, sujetando su pierna izquierda contra su pecho en un gesto de inseguridad, completamente embargado por la vergüenza. Sabía que había sido un error huir. Si no era hoy, Seifer lo hubiera pedido cualquier otro día.

"Vamos a acabar con esto, dije, pero no sé si quiero. Es duro. ¿Por qué tuve que decir que sí al juego de Irvine? De todos modos ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, por tanto…"

La puerta se abrió para revelar a un moreno avergonzado, perdido, con la cabeza baja. Seifer ya no estaba sobre la cama. Se peleaba con algo proveniente de su armario. Lo miró, furioso.

—¿Dónde has estado? No puedes huir de mí.

—Me sentía mal, perdona.

La mala excusa del moreno sólo incrementó el enfado de Seifer. Cruzó la distancia que los separaba hasta que su nariz alcanzó la de Squall y entonces dijo:

—Me has desobedecido, tengo que castigarte.

Squall no respondió, pero bajó la cara. Había decidido hacer cualquier cosa para que Seifer no se enterara de sus sentimientos por él. Había establecido comportarse como una persona fría y a quien no le importaba nada. Como el usual Squall que todos conocían. Seifer levantó su mandíbula y proclamó:

—Quiero que mi esclavo se desnude.

Los ojos de Squall se abrieron como platos e, instintivamente, dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? ¿Por qué voy a hacer eso?

—Porque lo digo yo. Hazlo. Ahora —los ojos de Seifer parecían peligrosamente resueltos.

"Bien, así que es éste tu propósito. Humillarme para que puedas reírte de mi cuerpo de adolescente mientras lo comparas con tu perfecto cuerpo de hombre".

—Ya está bien, Seifer.

—Muy tarde para arrepentirse —dijo Seifer tirando de la camisa azul de Squall, intentando quitársela. Squall lo miró ofendido.

—Está bien, pero lo haré yo.

Squall se quitó la camiseta con un rápido gesto y evitó mirar a su rival a la cara.

—Tus pantalones —observó Seifer a punto de comerse a su presa.

Squall se deshizo de ellos y cubrió su pecho con sus brazos. Cuando Seifer levantó su cara, se retiró, pero el rubio volvió a hacerlo. Squall decidió cooperar, pero cerró los ojos. No quería ver esa estúpida mueca de supremacía en la cara de Seifer. Lo único de lo que era consciente era de su envolvente esencia que estaba empezando a marearle.

—Mm, agradable. Mírame, Leonhart. Mi esclavo.

Los ojos de Squall se abrieron despacio. Seifer sentía como si un enorme huracán estuviera consumiéndole. No tenía ninguna mueca altiva. Estaba muy serio de repente. El corazón de Squall se contrajo de dolor, apretó el puño. Pero después, Seifer no dijo nada.

—Vamos a la cama —fue su siguiente orden—. Voy al baño, ponte cómodo.

Squall asintió y cogió varias sábanas para taparse. Puso una en el lado derecho de la cama y se tumbó allí, en el suelo, completamente cubierto.

Cuando Seifer lo vio, rió:

—Hey, ¿qué haces ahí? Esa no es la cama, Shiva.

Squall se cubrió aún más, temeroso de otra orden imprevista de su rival.

—Como tú no dispones de un sofá como yo tengo en mi oficina, me imagino que el suelo es mi sitio ahora.

Seifer se agachó junto a él.

—No soy tan despiadado como para dejarte dormir en el suelo. Además, tú me ofreciste confort, por lo tanto te estoy pagando del mismo modo. Coge la cama.

—¿Estás seguro, Seifer?

—Vamos, apaga la luz, Squall —ordenó el rubio cuando el de pelo castaño había trepado al colchón.

Squall lo hizo sin miramientos y la oscuridad los envolvió. Squall cerró los ojos cuando sintió un peso en el otro lado de la cama. Era Seifer.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —dijo Squall agarrándose lo más fuerte posible a la sábana.

—Voy a dormir con mi esclavo. Para que no huya más.

—¡No seas estúpido, Seifer! ¡Vete de aquí! No podemos dormir juntos en la misma cama, es muy pequeña.

—Oh, siento no ser un SeeD, no dispongo de habitaciones tan confortables, pero es por tu culpa. Tú podrías asignarme algo mejor.

—¡Tienes lo que te mereces, como cualquier otro estudiante!

—Seguro que has favorecido alguna vez al gallina.

Los chicos siguieron discutiendo hasta que Seifer dijo:

—Ve y grítalo todo por el pasillo. Cualquier estudiante creerá que tú y yo somos pareja porque estamos compartiendo la habitación.

Squall abofeteó a su rival. Se levantó para huir de nuevo, pero el brazo de Seifer se lo impidió.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te guste dormir conmigo? ¿Cuántas veces dormimos en la misma cama en casa de mamá Edea? ¿O es que ya para ti no es lo mismo?

"Mierda, suéltame. No puedo estar junto a ti en una cama porque mi corazón late muy rápido y se va a salir. Si además ocurre algo esta noche lo expulsaré del Jardín. ¡No puede ver que está con su superior! Oh, mierda, ignóralo."

—No me fío de ti porque eres un pervertido —dijo Squall.

—Oh, pero no haré nada, princesa. Puedes expulsarme, ¿no? Además no es mi estilo, yo no violo jovencitas, ¿sabes? Con mi encanto, hago que ellas sean quienes me pidan las cosas.

Squall se tendió de nuevo, sorprendido por esa confesión. Seifer nunca hablaba de sus conquistas con él. Quizá estaba demasiado obsesionado con eso. No parecía interesarse por un chico. ¿Y si Seifer realmente necesitaba tenerlo a él como cuando eran niños, porque se sentía solo?

—Buenas noches, princesa —dijo una voz.

Squall decidió ignorarle. Pero no podía dormir. La cama estaba terriblemente caliente porque Seifer era un trozo de fuego. Seifer, por su parte, no sabía que Squall estaba frío hasta que su muslo rozó el del joven.

—¡Joder! Squall, ¿tienes frío? ¿Quieres una manta? O mejor… ¿quieres que mi cuerpo caliente el tuyo? Puedo abrazarte si quieres.

Squall respiró hondo.

"Voy a matarlo"

—No, gracias —fue la irascible respuesta—. Estoy bien, eres tú quien necesita hielo. ¿Tienes fiebre?

—No, es mi naturaleza: caliente y apasionado como un volcán —sonrió Seifer.

—Oh, ya veo. Por cierto, Seifer —menos mal que estaban en la oscuridad. Squall sentía su cara arder—. Duermes desnudo.

—¡Oh! —dijo el otro sin moverse—. Pero eso no es nuevo, nene. Ya lo sabes, me viste en tu oficina.

"¿No podrías ponerte algo, bastardo? Mierda, ahí va una noche sin descansar"

—Pero, si te molesta…

"Sí, me molesta"

—Haz lo que te dé la gana, como siempre –dijo, neutro.

"Aunque le diga que sí, me ignorará. Es más, lo hará más veces."

A pesar de la preocupación de Squall, sí pudo dormir. Apretujado contra la pared para no tocar a su rival, pudo echarse. Tampoco podía salir de la cama sin pasar por encima de Seifer, por lo tanto toda resistencia era inútil.

Estuvo un rato con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo y oyendo el canto de los pájaros hasta que una hermosa vista bloqueó su mirada: Seifer, sonriéndole, apoyado en su codo.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?"

—Buenos días, hermosura. ¿Dormiste bien?

Squall restregó sus ojos.

—Claro que no. Quería mear y no podía levantarme.

—Oh —Seifer se incorporó—. Ese momento debe ser cuando estabas jadeando diciendo mi nombre.

Squall entornó los ojos, pensativo. No solía hablar en sueños. Decidió seguir la broma.

—Sí, me estabas ahogando y no podía respirar.

Seifer sonrió.

—¿En serio? Podríamos probarlo, parecía gustarte mucho. ¿Tienes alguna otra fantasía que quieras realizar?

—Piérdete, Seifer. Quiero salir, déjame.

—Okay —dijo el otro levantándose y quedándose ahí, exhibiéndose desnudo.

Squall evitó mirarlo y entró al baño. Al fin, privacidad. No había estado solo desde que huyó el día anterior. Estar con Seifer era agobiante.

"¿Acaso me está tentando? Mierda, se me hace la boca agua cuando le miro y probablemente lo sabe, así que he de tener cuidado"

Acabó de ducharse y abrió la puerta.

—Hey, Seifer, necesito ropa limpia —dijo, envuelto en una toalla.

—Coge lo que quieras de mi armario.

—¿Qué? No tenemos la misma talla.

Seifer suspiró:

—Es evidente, la naturaleza hizo que yo me desarrollase antes para poder dotarme mejor.

"No lo dudo"

—Vete al cuerno. Me voy a mi cuarto.

Seifer no le paró.

—Oh, sí, sal así al pasillo y miles de cámaras retratarán al desnudo comandante y luego te harán chantaje con las fotos.

—Eres un demonio –dijo, cogiendo su ropa y entró al baño para vestirse. Poco después salió sin decir una palabra.

—Te espero en la cafetería, ven pronto –alcanzó a decir Seifer.

"Aunque hubiese preferido verte llevar mi ropa. Estarías tan sexy"

Cuando Squall se cambió su ropa por una camiseta verde pálido y pantalones oscuros, se dirigió a la cafetería. En el camino, vio dos familiares figuras: una de ellas, un moreno con su pelo suelto sobre sus hombros, sentado en un banco; el otro, un rubio punky tras él, peinándole furioso.

Irvine sonrió al ver aproximarse a Squall.

—¡Squall! ¡Ayúdame! Este capullo me está obligando a hacer cosas tan vergonzosas como peinarle.

Squall sonrió, pero entornó sus ojos y miró muy serio a Zell.

—Recuerdo que Irvine se levantaba a las cinco para traerte perritos para el desayuno.

Zell estampó su pie contra el suelo, molesto.

—¿Para qué usarías tú a tu esclavo? Para hacer cosas que necesitas o para ayudarte. Irvine es un pervertido. Ayer tuve que darle un masaje, imagínate. ¡Vergonzoso! Y lo peor de todo es que de espaldas, me parecía estar tocando a una tía. ¡Es un enfermo!

—Estaba muy cansado y necesitaba horrores un masaje –se excusó Irvine.

—¡No te mandé nada referente a tocarme! ¡¿Por qué lo haces?!

—Oh, me has dado una idea. La próxima vez me enjabonarás.

Squall no escuchó más. Se preguntaba… si Irvine y Seifer habían planeado en hacer lo mismo con ambos. ¿Para qué? ¿Para humillarlos?

—Squall, ¿cómo te trata Seifer? —preguntó Irvine curioso.

"Es posible que se trate de alguna apuesta"

—Él me obligó a dormir en su misma cama —dijo Squall, en lo más mínimo alterado.

—Oh, típico —dijo Irvine sonriente—. No temas, Squall, no te hará nada.

"Pero ya me lo ha hecho. Mi corazón ha estado corriendo salvajemente desde ayer. Ahora no puedo sentirlo"

—¡Claro que lo hará! ¡Expúlsale del Jardín, Squall! ¡Se lo merece! Sólo busca humillarte —gritó Zell.

—¡Calla y sigue peinando! —le riñó Irvine.

—Idiota, ya está peinado. ¡Y da gracias a que no te hago enredones para que tengas que cortártelo al cero!

—Chicos, me marcho.

Irvine frunció las cejas. Squall parecía triste. Casi depresivo.

"Mierda, Seifer, es tu jodida oportunidad. ¿Por qué no haces las cosas bien? Squall está decaído"

CONTINUARÁ


	8. ¿Venganza o humillación?

Atención: Los lugares y personajes mencionados en este fanfic son propiedad única y exclusiva de Square-Enix.

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic yaoi o shonen ai (relaciones chico-chico). Abstenerse de leer los que no gusten.

Pareja: Seifer&Squall

Email: 

QUERIDO ESCLAVO

FanFikerFanFinal

CAPÍTULO 8: ¿VENGANZA O HUMILLACIÓN?

Squall tenía un mal presentimiento. ¿Por qué quería Seifer humillarlo? Él no lo trató mal cuando lo tuvo a su cargo. Claro que lo usó para su trabajo, pero lo dejó libre después. Su mirada localizó al rubio Adonis sentado sobre una mesa con su desayuno listo. Llevaba una camiseta roja sin mangas que acentuaba su musculatura. Squall pidió en la barra y fue hacia él.

—Buen chico, ¿cómo te ha ido sin mí? —sonrió Seifer.

Squall le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Oh, el nene está enfadado. ¿Quizá porque no ha dormido bien?

Squall no respondió y masticó su patata rellena. Después de lo que pasaba por su cabeza quería ignorarlo aún más.

—Cuando acabemos entrenaremos un rato, ¿te hace? Para que luego digas que tío Seifer no te saca de paseo.

Squall se encogió de hombros. Fue a su oficina a darle varios consejos a Xu, que se encargaría del trabajo de Squall en su ausencia y después fueron a entrenar. Luego, Squall se pasó de nuevo por su cuarto para recoger más ropa y volvió a su redil. Cuando llegó, Seifer hablaba por teléfono. Parecía contento.

—Hey, Squall —dijo, sonriente, cuando acabó.

Seifer se dirigió hacia él, cerca del armario. Poco a poco, el rubio levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla de él, deteniéndose en uno de sus mechones para colocárselo bajo la oreja.

—No me toques —dijo Squall, y dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta chocarse con la pared.

Eso no desanimó al rubio, que tocó de nuevo la cara de Squall, con ambas manos esta vez. Se inclinó hacia él y le dijo:

—¿Nadie te ha dicho lo increíblemente femenino que es tu rostro?

Squall apretó los puños. Odiaba que le recordaran eso. No era lo suficientemente masculino para ser un chico; tampoco tan femenino como para ser una chica. ¿Qué era? ¿Cómo podía gustarle a alguien con su inexistente belleza?

—Soy feo —dijo, derrotado—. Ya sé que no soy nada comparado contigo. Soy consciente, no tienes que decírmelo todos los días.

—Mírame, Squall —ordenó Seifer—. Estás equivocado. A mí me gusta tu belleza. Mucho.

Seifer acarició el alto pómulo de Squall con su dedo pulgar.

—Escucha, si me dejas, prometo tratarte bien. Sé que te gusto.

El estómago de Squall se contrajo y sus ojos se desorbitaron. Había sido descubierto. Ahora Seifer podría hacer cualquier cosa, porque Squall no iba a negarlo más. No tenía ningún sentido.

—Y… tú sabes que me gustas —finalizó Seifer.

Squall pestañeó, confuso. Sus ojos encontraron otros llenos de deseo. No mentía. No podía.

Seifer vio cómo los muros de Squall caían a su alrededor. Fue un segundo, pero tuvo suficiente, no iba a perder la oportunidad de atraerle hacia él. Sujetó la cara de su rival con ambas manos y lo besó gentilmente en los labios.

Seifer sólo quería darle un beso breve, pero cuando se retiró, cuando hubo probado sus labios, no pudo resistirlo más. Atrapó a Squall entre su cuerpo y el muro, pegó su boca a la suya e incrementó el beso en uno increíblemente apasionado. Gimió sin remedio cuando notó la respuesta de Squall; perdió una mano entre el desordenado pelo del comandante y con la otra lo abrazó por la cintura. Besar a Squall era dicha, era alcanzar el cielo, y su respiración agitada le animaba y excitaba aún más. El cuerpo de Squall ya no estaba tenso. Se había abandonado a él, a sus besos, a su voluntad. Agarró los hombros de Seifer y su beso se hizo cada vez más apremiante, como si estuvieran luchando; sin truco, necesario, constante. Parecieron horas para ellos, pero sólo duró algunos minutos. Cuando se separaron, Squall, con sus labios hinchados y rojos por el roce bajó la cabeza en señal de confusión y sorpresa, y retomó su habitual respiración. Sus ojos grises mostraban matices de otro color.

"¿Me acaba de decir Seifer que le gusto? ¿Acaba de besarme?"

Seifer miró al chico, esperando que no mostrara arrepentimiento. No podría pasar otro día sin besar esos labios tan sensuales.

—Mierda, Squall, mira lo que me has hecho —dijo, observando un bulto en sus pantalones.

—¿Yo? —indicó Squall asustado.

—Como eres el único responsable, deberías hacerte cargo —dijo Seifer, deseando una respuesta positiva.

Pero el joven miró hacia otro lado, incómodo y avergonzado, su espalda pegada aún a la pared, su cabeza girando sin parar de tantas emociones.

—Creo que eso es un no. Bueno, tendré que encargarme yo. Pero no huyas. Estaré de vuelta enseguida.

Squall pestañeó. No sabía que Seifer fuese gentil; que lo tratara con dulzura. Su beso había sido una mezcla de necesidad y de pasión. ¿Realmente sentía algo por él? Si aquello era parte del juego con Irvine… no, no podía ser eso. Seifer había sentido, había gemido en sus labios, se había saltado todas las normas para desnudarse ante él. Squall se deslizó hasta tocar el suelo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Seifer lo dejó allí, con el corazón desbandado y las hormonas haciendo una maratón por su cuerpo. Debía calmarse, sí. No estaba emocionalmente preparado para tener sexo con su rival.

Cuando Seifer volvió, Squall estaba echado cara a la pared, con una sábana cubriendo su delgado cuerpo, durmiendo apaciblemente. Seifer cuidó de no despertarlo y puso su brazo sobre su cintura para sentirlo. Era tan extraño poder dormir así con él, cuando el joven apenas le permitía invadir su espacio vital…

Era de noche cuando una alta figura apareció entre las sombras, llevando sólo una toalla, se encerró en el baño compartido. Por suerte, eran las 3 de la mañana, así que no imaginó llegar a ser interrumpido por nadie. Y si lo era, lo echaría a patadas.

Seifer cerró la puerta con el código de la entrada y miró sus manos temblorosas. Algo en él lo estaba impulsando a aliviarse, lo notaba porque su corazón latía a toda velocidad y el pulso era irregular. Dejó caer la toalla al suelo y con un gesto rápido, agarró su enorme y duro miembro y lo acarició con suavidad, queriendo disfrutar de aquella sensación. En su mente apareció un joven Squall con sus párpados y sus labios medio abiertos, su pelo desordenado y desnudo de cintura para arriba. El mismo Squall que había dejado en su cama.

Incrementó el ritmo poco a poco, sintiendo la boca de Squall sobre la suya, evocando sus manos desnudas acariciando todo su cuerpo.

- Joder, Squall… -suspiró, consumido por el deseo.

Seifer apoyó su frente contra los fríos azulejos del baño, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo. Tenía a Squall ahí, pero sabía que el único esclavo era él. Adicto al sabor del joven, estaba perdiendo su autocontrol, tuvo que aliviarse dos veces después de haberse besado con él hace unas horas.

Seifer utilizó su otra mano para añadir un nuevo ritmo, contrario al que estaba realizando antes, haciéndose más intenso su placer mientras jadeaba incontrolablemente. Supo que estaba muy cerca del final; sostuvo su peso contra el muro, gimiendo el nombre de su amor en sus plegarias de pasión, sin importarle si podía ser oído por alguien, sólo un inocente Squall danzaba en su mente perturbada. Avergonzado por ser tan débil y estúpido. Soñando como siempre hacía.

Recobró su respiración minutos después, aunque sus manos aún seguían temblando, al igual que su corazón, descontrolado, amenazando por salirse de su pecho. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo eso? ¿Cuántas veces se había aliviado pensando en Squall, deseando con fervor pero sin esperanza, a que fuera suyo?

Cuando el joven salió del baño se hizo una promesa: hacer suyo al comandante de cuero.

Cuando Squall despertó, descubrió un peso sobre su cintura. Se volvió para ver los verdes ojos de Seifer estudiándole profundamente. Sobre su estómago, el largo brazo de su otra parte yacía, apoyado, en señal de posesión extrema.

—Buenos días, hermosura.

Squall juntó las cejas, y entonces recordó el apasionado beso que habían compartido la noche anterior. Se sintió avergonzado y miró para otro lado. Aunque el peso sobre su cintura no le era pesado, sino más bien agradable, no lo retiró. El rubio lo abrazó con más fuerza y se acercó a su oído:

—Sin arrepentimientos, espero.

Squall se incorporó y lo miró intensamente:

—¿Fue en serio?

—¿El qué? ¿El beso? ¿Las palabras? ¿Mis fantasías por ti?

—No más bromas, Seifer. Dijiste que yo te gustaba. ¿Es eso cierto?

Seifer miró hacia el techo y respondió:

—No.

Squall sintió un pesado yunque sobre su corazón, pero inspiró y dijo, girando su cabeza.

—Entonces no juegues más conmigo.

"¿Qué? ¿Estoy muriendo porque sea mío y sólo se le ocurre pensar que estoy jugando?"

Squall sintió escocer sus ojos, y supo que sus lágrimas no tardarían en verterse. Seifer giró la cabeza del joven y cuando se encontró con sus ojos llorosos se derritió.

— ow… sí que tienes sentimientos después de todo.

—Deja que me marche —dijo Squall con lágrimas a punto de caer—. No seré más tu esclavo. Ganaste, descubriste mis sentimientos por ti, ya sabes que pienso en ti diferente al resto de los hombres. No juegues más conmigo, por favor.

La sangre hirvió las venas del rubio Adonis. No se quedaría ahí para ver marchar a su Squall.

"Tiene que quedarse, él me ama"

—No te irás, Squall. No me gustas. Te amo. Y si piensas que estaba jugando contigo, siento decepcionarte.

Acto seguido agarró la muñeca de Squall y puso su propio peso sobre él. Squall se resistió, así que tuvo que agarrar sus manos y ponerlas sobre su cabeza para evitar que huyera. Sus labios buscaban los de Squall desesperadamente.

—No lo hagas más difícil. Estoy loco por ti…

Squall paró toda resistencia. Su rival estaba desnudo sobre él, besándolo. El joven de pelo enredado no había estado tan excitado en toda su vida.

—Puedo sentirte, Squall. Estás empalmado. Tu cuerpo me necesita.

Squall le dio una patada con sus rodillas.

—Tu ego es algo que Artemisa no pudo destruir, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y mi amor por ti —sonrió Seifer, ambos tratando de recobrar la respiración. El rubio soltó las manos de Squall cuando supo que no iría a ninguna parte.

—Piénsalo, Squall. Haríamos una buena pareja. ¿O crees que voy a forzarte?

Squall miró al cielo en silencio. Seifer había desaparecido de la habitación y ahora el único cuerpo caliente sobre la cama era el suyo. Squall podía oír el ruido del agua corriendo.

"¿Acaba de pedirme salir? ¿Quiere Seifer que seamos novios? ¿Sabía que deseaba tanto su compañía?"

Seifer no regresó a la habitación después de su ducha. Atendió varias clases y fue a la cafetería para comer solo. Cuando volvió a su cuarto, eran las dos y diez. Su cama estaba hecha y todo lo demás limpio y ordenado y entre todas sus cosas yacía Squall, sentado en el suelo y apoyada su espalda sobre la cama. Parecía derrotado y vestía la camiseta roja que Seifer había llevado el día anterior, y un profundo dolor en el pecho al darse cuenta de que lo había dejado libre.

—Espero que no te importe —dijo señalando la camiseta—. Huele a ti y me gusta.

Los ojos de Seifer se volvieron predadores. Se agachó para tocar el suave cabello. Squall no se lo impidió. Sólo cerró los ojos, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, perdiéndose en la caricia.

Seifer era sorprendentemente gentil, algo que desapareció cuando vio el cuello expuesto al aire de su rival y lo atacó besándolo como si fuera el hombre más hambriento del mundo. Exploró y saboreó con su lengua los recovecos de su boca, al igual que hacía el comandante con la suya. Squall perdió sus sentidos cuando lo oyó gemir. Abrió sus piernas para estar más cerca de él. No pararon de besarse durante un rato, paladeando la divina sensación de estar enamorados. Cuando ambos se separaron, jadeantes, Seifer miró la dulce y sonriente cara de Squall y dijo:

—¿Por qué hemos esperado tanto para esto?

Squall bajó la cabeza, culpable.

—Pensé que tú nunca me mirarías así… yo creía que eras hetero.

Seifer lanzó una carcajada y luego se puso muy serio.

—¿Cómo podría no fijarme en ti? Squall, mírate.

—Ella me dejó —fue toda la triste respuesta que dio—, porque ya no me quería.

"Oh, mierda. Aún le duele la ruptura de Rinoa. Aún no entiendo por qué alguien dejó de amar a Squall".

—Bueno, ella no sabe lo que hace. Me dejó por ti.

Squall rió.

—Tú me gustas desde hace mucho —confesó Seifer.

—No lo sabía —se excusó Squall, herido—. Incluso pensé que tenías algo con Irvine.

Seifer se rebozó de la risa.

—¡Yo y el cowboy! ¿Estás loco? Imagínate, ¿quién pensaría con la cabeza? Al menos, entre tú y yo está claro… —Seifer acarició la rodilla de Squall—. Como yo no puedo parar de pensar en hacerte el amor, está claro que tú eres el único que piensa.

Squall se puso rojo como un tomate.

—¿Tanto me deseas?

Seifer le dio un beso corto.

—Más de lo que imaginas.

—Eres peligroso, Seifer. Me seduces con tus palabras y con tus ojos.

—¿Qué? Tú eres el único peligroso aquí: caminando por los pasillos con ese culo tan apretado. ¿Te has dado cuenta de cuánta gente te ha mirado de forma lasciva? Y no hablo sólo de mujeres…

—Tú.

—Sí, yo. Oh, ahora recuerdo. Tú aún eres mi esclavo. Te quiero para toda la noche. Y quiero…

Susurró algo al oído de Squall y su cara se volvió roja cereza otra vez.

CONTINUARÁ


	9. Repentina mudanza

Atención: Los lugares y personajes mencionados en este fanfic son propiedad única y exclusiva de Square-Enix.

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic yaoi o shonen ai (relaciones chico-chico). Abstenerse de leer los que no gusten.

Comentarios: Gracias mil por vuestras críticas y por leer. Agradecer a todos los anónimos que han escrito dando su opinión por la obra, ya que no os puedo responder en el apartado de reviews: yuushishi, Uma, Celis, etc.

Y dejo a un lado el romanticismo para reír un poco. Disfrutad.

Pareja: Seifer&Squall

Email: 

QUERIDO ESCLAVO

FanFikerFanFinal

CAPÍTULO 9: REPENTINA MUDANZA

Squall caminaba llevando una bolsa en la mano. Cuando estaba a punto de coger el ascensor, se encontró con Zell. El punky rubio también llevaba una gran bolsa, que arrastraba sin cuidado.

—Hey, Squall.

—Hola, Zell. ¿Por qué llevas eso tan pesado?

—Ese capullo me ordenó llevar toda su ropa a la lavandería —dijo, enfadado, y observó que Squall también llevaba algo—. Y… ¿tú dónde vas, Squall?

El moreno tosió y dijo:

—Nos mudamos.

Zell frunció el entrecejo, extrañado.

—¿Mudarse? ¿Adónde?

—Nos trasladamos, quiero decir… —Squall pestañeó, temiendo la reacción de su amigo—. Seifer quiere irse a mi habitación.

Zell estampó su pie en el suelo.

—¡Ese capullo! Quiere aprovecharse de ti usando tu rango… ¡no le des ese placer!

—En serio, no estoy en posición de hacer eso. Además, es lo mejor. La cama es demasiado pequeña para ambos.

Zell vio vergüenza en los ojos de su amigo y comentó:

—Oh, Dios mío. Te hizo dormir con él otra vez. ¿Te ha puesto la mano encima?

Squall se avergonzó aún más. No quería contarle a nadie cuánto le gustaban los besos de Seifer, ni sus abrazos. Y que no llevaba una pieza de ropa en la noche.

—¡Ese pervertido! ¡Échalo! ¡Voy a matarlo!

Squall elevó una mano para detener a Zell.

—Todo está bien, Zell. Por favor, no seas tan duro con Seifer. Me trata bien.

La bolsa cayó de manos del luchador.

—Wow! Estás sonriendo, Squall. ¿Estás feliz? Me alegra ver tu sonrisa. Hace mucho que no…

—Debo irme. Nos vemos —y desapareció de repente entre las puertas del ascensor.

Zell se encontró con Irvine en la zona de recreo tras haber llevado su extenso armario a limpiar. Fue corriendo hacia él, tremendamente excitado.

—¿Sabes qué, tío? Squall sonrió esta mañana.

Irvine levantó una ceja.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, parecía contento y además… defendió a Seifer.

—Quizá estén aprendiendo a tolerarse…

Irvine sonrió.

"Eso espero. Es hora ya de que ambos estén juntos"

Seifer y Squall se instalaban cómodamente en la enorme habitación del segundo. Mientras el comandante ponía la ropa de Seifer en su armario, pensó que no le importaba. Su habitación era más que suficiente para ambos, y estaba empezando a sentirse apretado en los aposentos humildes del rubio.

—Al fin en casa —dijo Seifer, saltando a la cama.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Seifer se sentó y miró a su rival, con una extraña expresión en la cara.

—¿No vamos a vivir juntos después de esto?

Squall echó el aire con un largo suspiro.

—Vas muy deprisa. Todavía no te he dicho que quiera ser tu pareja.

Seifer se aproximó a él y acarició su ingle.

—De la forma en la que reaccionas a mis caricias, no creo que tardes en aceptar.

—Jodido narcisista ególatra.

—Sí, pero me amas –añadió.

—Si hubiera elegido, no hubieras sido tú.

Seifer se paseó.

—Vamos, ¿a quién puedes escoger en el Jardín que sea mejor que yo? ¿Al cowboy esquelético? ¿Al estúpido gallina?

Squall pensó por un momento.

—Quistis.

Seifer rió.

—Bueno, rubio equivocado. Agujero erróneo, también. No se te ocurra jugar al golf, Squall. Bien —dijo, sacando a Lionheart de su caja y dándoselo a Squall—. Vayamos a entrenar un rato.

Squall lo siguió hasta el Centro de Entrenamiento. Mataron varios bichos y luego, reconocieron a una figura que luchaba furiosamente contra un T-Rex, cerca del Área Secreta. El dinosaurio cayó pesadamente al suelo, exhalando su último suspiro.

—¡Yeah! —exclamó Zell triunfante.

—Lo hubiera hecho caer hace tres rondas —dijo Seifer con su habitual mueca vanidosa.

—No seas creído. Él usa puñetazos y patadas.

—Bah, es un gallina —y miró a Squall con una sonrisa pícara—. Hey, asustémoslo.

—¿Qué planeas? —dijo Squall sintiéndose muy calmado.

Seifer abrazó al comandante por sorpresa y ordenó:

—Bésame.

Squall abrió unos ojos como platos.

—¿Qué? Nos verá.

—Esa es la cuestión, Shiva. Vamos, Squall, tú eres mi esclavo. Hazlo, es una orden.

Squall lo miró amenazante, irritable, respondió:

—Juro que te mataré, Almasy.

—Pero me apetece de verdad…

Squall presionó sus rojos labios de cereza contra los pálidos labios de Seifer. En poco tiempo se olvidaron del escenario y se concentraron en el beso. Hasta que oyeron un golpe y una caída, y se separaron. Zell estaba sentado en el suelo polvoriento, con sus ojos claros tan grandes como fuentes de ensalada, señalándoles, alucinando.

—S…S…Sq…

Seifer miró a su amante.

—Oh, me parece que se le ha olvidado tu nombre. Me pregunto si sueña contigo por la noche, como yo.

—¡Cállate, eres cruel! –lo acusó el moreno, aproximándose a Zell para ver si estaba bien-. ¿Zell?

—Sq… Sq… tú… tú…

Seifer se arrodilló frente a él. Rió.

—Eres un insensible —siguió Squall.

—Sq… Squall… has besado… al idiota.

El ex-Caballero de la Bruja hizo un sonido con la boca y dijo, irónico:

—Oh, cuánto lo siento. Sé que tienes tantas ganas de besarme que no puedes ver a otro haciéndolo. No me vas, gallina. No tienes un ápice de sex-appeal.

Zell empujó a Seifer, haciéndolo caer.

—¡Se lo diré a todo el mundo! —amenazó—. ¡Les diré que haces cosas horribles a Squall!

Squall miró hacia abajo, avergonzado. No sería bueno para su reputación. Iba a responder cuando Seifer alzó su mano desde el suelo.

—Hazlo, nadie te creerá.

Zell salió corriendo del área. Por la noche, cuando estaba comiendo con Irvine en la cafetería, indicó:

—He visto algo que no creerías, Irvine.

—¿Mmm? —dijo el cowboy masticando su ensalada.

—Es Squall. Lo vi… besándose con Seifer —susurró—. En el Centro de Entrenamiento.

—¿Qué? —Irvine paró de comer.

—Sí, eso —Zell alzó los brazos por la cabeza y se apoyó en su silla—. Haz como los demas, ríete de mí. Nadie me cree.

—¿En serio?

Irvine sonrió. Al fin. Se sintió feliz por ambos.

—Te noto furioso.

Zell lanzó un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Squall ha besado al idiota, al imbécil, al capullo bastardo tormentoso Seifer y tú me preguntas por qué estoy furioso? Lo está manipulando —dijo, cerrando su puño con fuerza—, haciéndole esas cosas… Juro que mataré a Seifer si hace algo más con nuestro Squall. Le pegaré una paliza que nadie, ni siquiera sus amigos lo reconocerán.

Irvine sonrió, despreocupado.

—Bien, está bien que te preocupes por Squall, pero, ¿no estás exagerando? ¿Acaso no eres tú quien preferiría besarlo?

Zell se levantó, airado.

—¿Quieres morir, maldito mujeriego estúpido? Estás tan enfermo que ya no distingues los diferentes aparatos reproductores. Me pregunto si hiciste algo con el perro de Rinoa.

Irvine se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Qué ingenioso… No sabía que tuvieras sentido del humor.

—Ya está bien, me marcho, la gente no me toma en serio –dijo Zell triste.

—Eh, idiota, quédate. Claro que te creo —dijo Irvine sujetándole el brazo—. ¿Acaso no lo has visto?

—¿Ver qué? —dijo Zell volviéndose a sentarse, curioso.

—Nuestro adorado comandante de cuero está enamorado de Seifer.

Zell pestañeó.

—¿Perdón?

—No voy a repetirlo.

—Estás de broma, ¿no?

—No lo estoy. Ve y pregúntaselo —dijo Irvine alzando sus cejas.

Zell miró con cuidado a Irvine y con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorprendente revelación.

—¿Te lo ha dicho?

—Claro que no. Sabes que Squall no cuenta nada de sí mismo. Ni de sus sentimientos, ni de sus problemas. Yo fui lo suficientemente inteligente y lo vi.

Zell respiró profundamente, más calmado.

—Oh, tío. ¿Cómo? Fue… un shock para mí. Fue asqueroso, desagradable, respulsivo.

— Estás estudiando sinónimos ahora? –bromeó el cowboy.

Ambos quedaron callados. La cafetería estaba llena de gente y había ruido, pero Zell se quedó en silencio. No habló durante cinco minutos, todo un récord.

—Creo que Seifer lo hizo aposta. ¡Qué divertido!

—¿Qué?

—Quizá te vieron y Seifer pensó que sería divertido burlarse.

—¡Voy a matarlo! –dijo Zell de nuevo, levantándose con energía para luchar.

—Vamos a dormir. No te preocupes por ellos, se quieren demasiado. Esa es la razón por la que yo y Selphie hicimos el juego de los esclavos. Queríamos darles un empujón. Y fue fácil conseguir que Seifer firmara una hoja cuando estuvo borracho el día del picnic. Nos vino de perlas que Seifer le pidiera a ella una encuesta así. Cuánto nos reímos cuando pensamos en la cara que Seifer pondría cuando tuviese que ser esclavo de alguien…. Aunque ahora creo que no se arrepiente de lo que pasó. Todo gracias a nosotros….

—Entonces se ha acabado el juego. Ya no soy tu esclavo —se levantó para marcharse, pero fue parado por el cowboy por el brazo.

—Sí, aún lo eres. Hicimos una partida y tú perdiste. Y ahora estaré muy contento si me das otro masaje en la espalda —dijo Irvine llevándoselo a la salida.

—¿Qué? —gritó—.¡Ni de coña!

—Yo también fui tu esclavo, ¿recuerdas? Ahora págame del mismo modo, querido.

CONTINUARÁ


	10. Los perversos juegos de Seifer y

Atención: Los lugares y personajes mencionados en este fanfic son propiedad de Square-Enix.

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic yaoi o shonen ai (relaciones chico-chico).

Pareja: Seifer&Squall

Email: 

QUERIDO ESCLAVO

FanFikerFanFinal

CAPÍTULO 10: LOS PERVERSOS JUEGOS DE SEIFER Y LA INMORALIDAD DE IRVINE

Seifer y Squall entraron en la habitación del comandante. Ambos estaban sudados y cansados, habiendo luchado durante dos horas.

Seifer se quitó la ropa y fue hasta el baño en calzoncillos.

—¡Una bañera! Oh, cuánto te he echado de menos…

—¿Hablando con el mobiliario, Seifer? —dijo una voz tras él.

Seifer fue hacia Squall y lo abrazó, susurrando en un tono sexy:

—Tomemos un baño juntos.

Squall miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Es una orden? ¿Y qué pasará después? Ya no seré más tu esclavo. ¿Seguirás dándome órdenes toda tu vida?

Seifer se perdió en sus ojos. Acarició su perfilado rostro para decir:

—No voy a forzarte ahora que sé que serás mi esclavo para siempre.

Squall gruñó.

—Se supone que tengo que darte las gracias.

—Mientras me dejes ver tu cuerpo, me vale.

Squall cerró los ojos fuertemente.

—Hmph. Piérdete.

Seifer le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Veo que no vas a cooperar. Bueno, si me abrazas desde atrás no te veré. Sólo me verás tú a mí. ¿Está bien así?

Squall lo miró, atónito.

—No vas a desistir, ¿verdad?

Seifer besó a Squall en la mejilla.

—Puedes darme un masaje en la espalda… creo que te gustará.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a insistir?

—Hasta que me digas que sí —dijo Seifer mordiéndole la oreja.

El joven comandante estaba atrapado en el juego de su némesis. El rubio se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y se sumergió en agua caliente. Squall, aún vestido, se acercó a él con algo en las manos.

—Hey, ¿vas a vendarme los ojos?

Squall sonrió maliciosamente.

—No confío en ti, lo siento. Cuando esté dentro te volverás a mirarme.

Seifer le devolvió la sonrisa. Realmente no le importaba, al contrario. Le gustaba ver a Squall juguetón.

—Entiendo… eres masoca. Te gustan los vendajes y el cuero.

—Cállate, Almasy.

—¡Hey! Respeta a tu maestro —protestó el rubio.

Pero dejó que Squall pusiera la venda negra sobre su rostro, y poco después un peso tras él sacudió el agua. Seifer acarició los muslos de Squall, murmurando:

—Mmm… qué piernas tan sugerentes… Quistis, eres tan hermosa…

Squall lo miró vengativo, pero no perdió la sonrisa. Con ambas manos, se hizo con las de su rival, y en pocos segundos lo amarró con otra tela.

—¡Eh! Esto no es justo, no puedo ver ni tocar —protestó Seifer.

—De eso se trata, así serás menos peligroso.

Seifer se inclinó hacia atrás para pegar su cuerpo al de Squall cuando notó algo fuera de lugar.

—¡Eh! Llevas ropa, eres un tramposo.

—Sólo es un bañador, me da vergüenza –dijo el otro.

—Yo soy aquí el único vulnerable.

—¿Vulnerable? ¿Tú? No te sentirías vulnerable ni desnudo ante Adel.

—Uh, en serio, intentó hacerse con mi mente para poder utilizar mi cuerpo. Aunque no la culpo.

—Jodido egocéntrico –murmuró Squall.

—Enjabóname con tu cuerpo.

—¿Qué? Será demasiado para ti, no lo resistirás —bromeó el chico.

Seifer, cansado y excitado, comenzó a frotar su espalda contra el pecho de Squall. Atado y con los ojos vendados, era lo único que podía hacer. Squall no pareció estar incómodo, pero al rato, notó que el bañador se le quedaba pequeño.

—Seifer, no hagas eso.

El rubio sonrió triunfante.

—Oh, Squall, me encanta, suplícame otra vez.

—Estás enfermo, Seifer —dijo el comandante tratando de ignorar los roces. Pero era imposible: con Seifer tan cerca, hundiéndose en su aroma y con su cuerpo frotándose salvajemente contra él su visión se nublaba.

—Mmm, dime que no te gusta y estarás mintiendo.

—Por favor…

—Ok, lo entiendo, estás frustrado. Puedes tocarme si lo deseas. Dame tu mano.

—¡No!

Seifer agarró la mano de Squall como pudo y la besó tiernamente.

—Estás muy tenso. Tienes que relajarte. No voy a presionarte. Sólo quiero que disfrutes.

—Yo… estoy nervioso… esto no está bien…

— No está bien que dos personas que se quieren deseen tocarse? ¿Quién te enseñó esos prejuicios, niño enamoradizo? Porque de seguro no fue Edea.

—Claro que sí. Por eso tú e Irvine sois dos enfermos del sexo.

—Tócame, Squall. Te gustará.

Seifer se inclinó para besarle el cuello mientras su rival repasaba con sus ágiles dedos las duras líneas de su pecho. Siguió acariciando su estómago y su cadera, cuando el rubio lo sorprendió con un beso en los labios.

—Mm…eres exquisito —dijo Seifer, y continuó frotándose contra él.

Si en algo no era bueno el ex Caballero de la Bruja era en tener paciencia. Los dedos de Squall estaban volviéndolo loco, así que asió una de sus manos y la guió hacia su miembro erecto. Squall gimió, pero Seifer siguió apretando su mano para impedirle huir. Squall cerró los ojos y dejó que Seifer guiara su mano para acariciarse a sí mismo. Estaba duro y era muy grueso, y la respiración de Squall se contagiaba de la pasión de Seifer en ese momento. Entonces, olvidó su vergüenza. Sólo quería sentir el cuerpo de su rival cerca de él. Había estado soñándolo tantas veces…

—Uh, Squall, no pares…

Squall gruñó.

—No lo haré.

El agua estaba quedándose fría en comparación con los cuerpos calientes de ambos. Squall jadeaba mientras su mano se movía a la vez que la de Seifer sobre su duro miembro, incrementando el placer del más alto.

—Desátame —ordenó, y las manos elegantes de Squall manipularon nerviosas la tela.

Seifer, una vez libre de toda atadura pero aún con sus ojos vendados, agarró la cadera de su rival y se giró para poder tocarlo, apoyándose en la bañera y no más en el cuerpo de Squall. Así, ambos con sendas manos en el lugar de mayor placer, se masajearon con cuidado, despacio. Seifer hacía los mismos movimientos que el joven le hacía a él. Cuando se incrementó la rapidez, Seifer hizo lo mismo. Ambos jadeaban, Squall apenas podía contenerse, ver a Seifer a su lado, gimiendo, sin poder encontrarse con su mirada y con todo su cuerpo en esplendor, murmurando su nombre en un cálido y continuo mantra lo hizo elevarse aún más en la cima de su placer.

—Squall, más rápido…

De repente todo tenía sentido. Él debía corresponder a lo que Seifer le había hecho sentir el día anterior, de modo que ignoró su propio placer y se concentró en el de su compañero. Continuos movimientos hicieron que Seifer parara sus acciones para gritar el nombre de su rival, estallando irremediablemente. Poco después, a Squall le invadió la misma sensación y se unió a él, y ambos se abrazaron en la culminación de su goce, sus cuerpos mojados recobrándose poco a poco del esfuerzo.

—Eres una delicia, Squall.

* * *

Estaba cansado y aún era martes. Zell ordenó toda la habitación de su amo Irvine. También debía limpiar sus zapatos y sacarle brillo a su escopeta. Había acabado casi cuando entró el susodicho al cuarto. Traía compañía: una hermosa chica morena de pelo rizado y ojos marrones. Ambos entraron besándose con pasión, la camiseta del joven desabrochada y los pantalones en proceso de seguir el mismo camino. Irvine se separó de la joven cuando notó una presencia en la habitación.

—Oh, ¿aún estás aquí? Deberías haber acabado ya. Eres muy lento.

La chica le sonrió pero no dejó de manosear al cowboy.

—¡Eres un enfermo! ¿Quién es esta chica? Se lo diré a Selphie.

—Corre. Se ha marchado a Timber con unas amigas. Si coges el próximo tren la alcanzas.

Zell apretó los puños.

—¡La estás engañando! ¡Te mataré!

La joven intervino, calmando a Zell.

—No seas aguafiestas, sólo es un juego. Ya sé que Irvine quiere a su novia, antes estaba conmigo sólo por sexo, pero no me importa. Es muy bueno, ¿sabes?

Zell hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Me marcho para que podáis poner cuernos a gusto.

—Oh, pero no te vayas —suplicó la chica—. Con tres será más divertido, ¿verdad, Irvy?

Irvine miró a Zell, rendido.

—Ellas mandan, tío.

—Mmm, tienes un tatuaje muy sexy —dijo la chica acorralando al rubio, que empezaba a temerse cosas no muy agradables.

—Eh, ya está bien, ve con tu cowboy, yo no…

Pero la joven no se rindió y empezó a desnudarse ante él.

—Eh, vístete. Vístete o gritaré —amenazó Zell.

—Uh, no puedes hacer eso. En el Jardín no dejan entrar a mujeres en los cuartos de los hombres, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué harán si nos ven a ti y a mí aquí dentro con una guapa muchacha desnuda? —dijo Irvine girando la cabeza—. Olvídate de todo y disfruta por un rato, tío.

—¡Por quién me tomas! Yo no soy un enfermo como tú. Ah, oye —gimió Zell presionando la pared, mientras la chica rebozaba su delantera por todo el cuerpo del muchacho—. Para, por favor… jodido Irvine… dile que pare.

Pero el joven tenía otra idea. En un momento se quedó sin camisa ni pantalones y atacó a la chica por detrás, mientras ésta manipulaba entre la ropa el ya erecto miembro de Zell.

—Ya está bien, dejadme marchar…uh, no hagas eso.

Irvine besó el cuello de la joven.

—Déjate llevar, colega, ¿o es que quieres que esta monada se lleve una mala impresión de ti?

—Ah, Cid nos expulsará… se lo contaré todo a Squall y te mandará lejos… —amenazó el rubio casi sin control, intentando separar a la joven.

—Eres un miedica, Seifer tiene razón —dijo Irvine.

—¡Miedo de qué!

—De dejarte vencer por una tía —sonrió Irvine acariciando la espalda de la joven y lanzándole la mirada más intensa, retándole sin palabras.

La chica besó a Zell en la boca pero éste no se inmutó. Trazó el delicado diseño de la cara del joven para decir:

—Es posible que no le gusten las chicas. Tendrás que desnudarte tú, Irvy.

—¡Oh, ya está bien! —dijo Zell cerrando los ojos—. ¿Me estáis torturando?

El joven se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero el código del cerrojo estaba echado.

—Oh, qué pena. Ahora necesito a mi esclavo, así que no se puede ir —dijo un Irvine, ahora desnudo frente a él.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, enfermo? ¡Le contaré a todos los SeeDs lo pervertido que eres, les diré que no puedes pasar un día sin sexo, que te da igual un hombre o una mujer, y cuando Quistis oiga todas estas cosas te devolverá a Galbadia de una patada! Si es que allí te aceptan, morboso.

Irvine acorraló a Zell.

—Está bien, hazlo, pero no podrás olvidar el maravilloso momento que pasaste en esta habitación.

Irvine recibió un puñetazo, pero rió.

—Oh, sí, pégame más. Me gusta —dijo, acariciando el torso de Zell—. Taima, llévalo a la cama.

La joven asintió y llevó a Zell de la mano hasta que éste estuvo sobre la cama.

—Recuerda, Dincht, que la veda de esclavo aún no se ha levantado, por tanto puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo. Yo tuve que hacer tres trabajos de trescientas páginas para tus clases, me hiciste ir y venir de Balamb para verme andar, me humillaste delante de Squall y, lo peor de todo, no me permitiste hablar con ninguna mujer ni tener sexo con ellas.

—¡Maldito Irvine! ¡Seguro que lo planeaste todo! ¡Tú y ese mal nacido de Seifer! ¿Qué le habéis hecho a Squall?

—Te equivocas —dijo Irvine sentándose frente a él en una silla—. Yo no soy tan inhumano. Sólo voy a enseñarte lo que te estás perdiendo. Cualquier hombre normal te agradecería esto. ¿Temes no estar a la altura?

Confuso y avergonzado, Zell se dejó quitar la ropa sin chistar. Maldito Irvine. Estaba atacando su punto flojo para dejarlo fuera de combate.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer conmigo?

—No voy a hacerte nada. Ni siquiera te voy a tocar. Te daré una lección de maestro.

Con habilidosas manos, Irvine se acarició a sí mismo desde el cómodo sillón donde estaba. Maliciosamente, sonrió, le lanzó un beso a la chica, quien acariciaba la espalda desnuda del rubio y pidió:

—Taima, dame un buen espectáculo desde ahí.

CONTINUARÁ


	11. El cambio en los rivales

Atención: Los lugares y personajes mencionados en este fanfic son propiedad de Square-Enix.

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic yaoi o shonen ai (relaciones chico-chico).

Comentario: Gracias a Celis y Galdor por vuestros útiles reviews sobre la historia. Es muy gratificante que no sólo elogiéis lo que os gusta, sino también lo que no, porque así podré aprender para posteriores fics. Que nadie piense que voy a dejar de escribir sólo por oir comentarios negativos sobre mi trabajo. Pediros disculpas porque en el formato de fanfiction no puedo incluir negrita, ni subrayados ni similares, y el contenido parece aburrido.

Pareja: Seifer&Squall

Email: 

QUERIDO ESCLAVO

FanFikerFanFinal

CAPÍTULO 11: EL CAMBIO EN LOS RIVALES

El verano es hermoso. El aire es cálido y los pájaros pían alrededor. La gente está más alegre y no hay que estudiar. No hay misiones tampoco, es tiempo de descansar. Y a pesar de que la lucha lo mantiene vivo y consciente de sí, no puede recordar otro tiempo mejor. Es en verano cuando ha conseguido el tesoro que llevaba persiguiendo tanto tiempo: su sueño romántico: el frío corazón de Leonhart. Cerró los ojos: ayer no pareció tan frío. Squall tiene un lado sensible, que sólo muestra después de haber roto sus barreras: lo que ve la gente es sólo una defensa. Cuánto le gustaba a Seifer haber traspasado esas inescrutables barreras. Le había costado años, pero mereció la pena. Sin embargo, el principio no era el fin de todo, y comenzar una relación, si es que Squall aceptaba —él no lo dudaba— sería estar como al principio. Seifer sonrió, alzando la cabeza para toparse con un cielo despejado y apenas sin color. Siempre le habían gustado los retos.

* * *

Los pasillos estaban casi desiertos. La mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ido de vacaciones, ¿y ella qué? ¿Dónde podía ir? Junto a Squall, era la única que tenía obligaciones en verano. Selphie se había marchado a Trabia, Xu dejaría el trabajo en 4 días y le extrañaba que Zell todavía andara por allí. Oh, sí, creyó recordar que los chicos habían hecho una apuesta.

—Dios mío —rió Quistis mientras caminaba con varias carpetas bajo el brazo—. Por mucho que crezcan no cambiarán.

Al salir a la zona central y bordear la fuente oyó risas. Dos estudiantes reían alegremente, sujetándose el estómago uno y sujetando el brazo del compañero el otro. Quistis pestañeó dirigiéndose a ellos. Sobre todo, su mirada saltó a uno que vestía una camisa roja y pantalones piratas. Cuando la joven llegó a su altura miró a ambos anonadada.

—Ey, Instructora, ¿qué haces aquí? Oye, Squall, ¿no le has dado vacaciones? Creí que eras una persona sensible.

Quistis levantó la mano ligeramente para saludar a Seifer pero la dejó caer enseguida.

—¿Sensible? ¡Qué chiste más bueno! —dijo el comandante, a su lado.

Quistis miró a Squall. Reía tanto que las lágrimas asomaban a su rostro. Jamás lo había visto sonreír así: ni en el orfanato con Eleone; ni siquiera cuando estuvo con Rinoa. ¡Y qué hermosa sonrisa!

—Instructora, ¿algo anda mal? —dijo Seifer y luego añadió, burlón—. Ah, Squall, creo que todavía le gustas.

—Ah, Seifer —dijo la joven abrazándolo con fuerza.

Ambos dejaron de reír, alertados por esta acción. Quistis no era ni mucho menos alguien que diera cariño.

—¿O no? —dijo Seifer cuando volvió en sí—. Quizá haya cambiado y su gusto ahora sea mejor.

—¿Y qué si he cambiado? —dijo Quistis con una mueca burlona—. Es evidente que no tengo nada que hacer. Squall…

—Dime.

La joven lo miró hasta que las lágrimas nublaron sus claros ojos.

—¿Ocurre algo, Quistis?

La joven apretó las carpetas contra sí para mantener su autocontrol.

—Oh, nada, sólo… —finalmente las lágrimas cayeron sin poderlo evitar, pero aún tuvo coraje para alzar la mirada—. Quería decirte que te sienta muy bien el rojo.

De repente echó a correr en dirección opuesta, bastante afectada. Squall la miró preocupado.

—¿Ha pasado algo que yo no sepa?

Seifer le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—No creo que esta vez sean lágrimas de tristeza. Me parece que se alegra.

—¿Alegrarse? ¿De qué? —preguntó el otro, sin entender.

—¿Aún hay que explicártelo todo, guapito? Se alegra de verte feliz.

Squall quedó pensativo.

—¿Seguro que no está decepcionada porque estoy contigo? Oh, ¿quién lloraría por ti?

Seifer empujó al comandante hacia la fuente.

—Dilo otra vez y te arrojo al agua.

—Tú tienes un problema con el agua. Te gusta verme mojado. Haz que te vea un médico.

* * *

Irvine paseaba por los pasillos de Balamb cuando oyó revuelo. Algunos alumnos estaban murmurando. Aguzó el oído.

—Oh, en serio. Los vi riéndose.

—Y contaban chistes.

—Joder, nunca creí que viviría para ver eso, tíos. El frío comandante Leonhart y el traidor Almasy en el mismo bando.

"Entonces es cierto. Seifer y Squall están mejorando su relación. Y si Zell los vio besarse en el Centro de Entrenamiento es buena señal. Quizá estén juntos por fin. Voy a desayunar, mi esclavo me estará esperando"

Se dirigió a la cafetería, pero dos muchachas lo abordaron.

—Irvy, Irvy, ¿estás ocupado?

—¿Solicitáis mis servicios? –sonrió el joven.

—Nos gustaría que desayunaras con nosotras —dijo la más alta.

—Bueno. ¿Cómo puedo rechazar a dos hermosas SeeD?

* * *

Seifer arrastró a Squall hasta el Área Secreta.

—Eh, ¿qué haces?

El rubio abordó al comandante contra la pared para succionar su cuello de forma posesiva. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Squall.

—Seifer, ya basta, nos pueden ver.

—Así aprenderán.

Squall se giró para evitar el ataque de su rival y notó moverse las sombras. Acostumbró sus ojos a la luz y se acercó a la figura.

—¿Zell?

—Hola, Squall —dijo el rubio luchador sentado en el suelo, su espalda apoyada contra el muro.

—Hey, gallinita —saludó Seifer—. ¿Aburrido? ¿Quieres unirte al show?

Squall golpeó a Seifer en el brazo.

—¡Seifer!

—Ey, ¿no estás con tu amo?

Zell no respondió. Tampoco alzó la vista, parecía ensimismado. Seifer golpeó el pie de Zell, molesto:

—¡Oye, contéstame cuando te pregunte!

Squall se agachó junto al joven cuando vio que no respondía a las provocaciones de su tormento.

—Eh, Zell. Si ocurre algo, puedes decírmelo.

Zell alzó la vista, miró a Squall, luego a Seifer y por fin dijo:

—No es nada, Squall, no te preocupes.

—Está bien, no insisto. Si tienes algo que decirme, házmelo saber. Vámonos, Seifer.

El joven luchador pestañeó viendo irse a los dos rivales. De repente, ahora se llevaban bien. ¿Realmente se querían como Irvine decía? Rendido, suspiró y ocultó de nuevo la cabeza en sus rodillas. Las imágenes del día anterior se agolpaban en su mente: Irvine acariciándose desnudo mientras él hacía el amor con esa chica… había sido rastrero por parte del cowboy, pero lo peor de todo era que no podía negar que le había gustado aquella situación. Y por eso su depresión no tendría fin.

Squall suspiró, retirando el brazo de Seifer de su estómago. El rubio estaba dormido junto a él, pero Squall no dejaba de recordar los momentos pasados en el día. ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz y tenía tantas ganas de reírse? Nunca le había sucedido. El hecho de que su rival lo correspondiera era nuevo para él. Habían sido muchos años de rivalidad confesada. Y ahora, serían amantes. Le preocupaba también Quistis, que se puso a llorar frente a él, pero sobre todo, Zell. El rubio estaba extraña e inusualmente tranquilo, nada parecía importarle, a pesar de los improperios lanzados por Almasy. ¿Quizá Irvine tenía algo que ver? Hablaría con él.

Al día siguiente, Squall divisó a Irvine en los alrededores del patio, charlando.

—Hey, Squall —dijo, y el resto automáticamente se separó de él para dejarlos hablar.

—Hola.

—¿El gran capullo te ha dado permiso para salir solo? Cómo ha cambiado.

Squall puso las posaderas en el poyete.

—Quien ha cambiado realmente es Zell.

Irvine sonrió.

—¿Zell? ¿Ha hecho algo que yo no sepa?

—Pues no lo sé, eso me gustaría preguntarte.

Irvine se topó con los grises ojos de su comandante.

—Sólo le he abierto los ojos.

—No voy a pedirte que me cuentes nada, pero Zell está deprimido. Habla con él

y arréglalo.

Irvine se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Sabes lo que le ocurre, Squall? Que tiene demasiados prejuicios. Se puso como una fiera cuando se enteró de que estás con Seifer, ya sabes.

Squall frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

—Lo único que he hecho es recordarle que él también tiene puntos débiles. No me gusta que ande por ahí pensando que sus amigos están enfermos sólo porque nos gusta el sexo. ¿No te parece?

Squall tragó saliva. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con nadie de sus sentimientos por su rival. Apenas acababa de digerir que Seifer mismo los aceptara. Irvine se preocupó al ver el semblante serio de su amigo.

—No te preocupes, Squall. Yo no voy a pensar menos de ti porque te guste Seifer. Y Zell tampoco, lo que pasa es que él, ya lo conoces, te quiere demasiado para dejarte en las garras de Seifer.

—Seifer ha cambiado. Estoy bien con él. No quisiera que el Jardín se enemistara con él, aunque entiendo que lo tachen de traidor. Pero no lo dejaré marchar.

Irvine agarró a su comandante por los hombros.

—Yo estaré bien si tú estás bien, Squall. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, recuerda que Irvine Kinneas está a tu servicio.

Squall lo miró, suspicaz.

—Espero que no me ofrezcas el mismo servicio que a tus clientas.

Irvine sonrió.

—Oh, sólo si crees que Seifer no vale, puedes acudir a mí.

—Pervertido.

CONTINUARÁ


	12. La bendición de Edea

Atención: Los lugares y personajes mencionados en este fanfic son propiedad única y exclusiva de Square-Enix.

Advertencia: Relaciones entre chicos.

Aclaración: Las palabras encerradas en comillas son pensamientos.

Pareja: Seifer&Squall

Email:

**QUERIDO ESCLAVO**

**FanFiker_FanFinal**

**CAPÍTULO 12: La bendición de Edea**

Squall dejó las dos bandejas sobre la gran mesa de su cuarto. Seifer le había pedido que bajara y le llevara el desayuno a la cama, y Squall, aunque reticente, quiso complacerle. Seifer, aún en la cama, desnudo, le sonrió pícaramente.

—Ven aquí y tomémonos el desayuno juntos.

Squall dejó ambas bandejas sobre la cama y se sentó junto a Seifer en la cabecera. El rubio bebió un trago de su zumo de naranja.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

—Viernes —dedujo Squall sorprendido por la pregunta.

—¿Y? ¿No estás alegre?

—¿Por qué?

Seifer masticó el mango.

—Es el día de tu liberación.

Squall puso los ojos en blanco.

—No creo que pueda librarme de ti.

—Oh, eso es porque me adoras. Sólo quieres que esté contigo —añadió el rubio.

Squall giró el rostro para decir:

—Seifer, me siento acosado por ti. Ni siquiera me dejas ir a mear.

—Te protejo por si te pasa algo, qué desagradecido.

—Yo también sé luchar, ¿sabes? Mi rango… es algo más elevado que el tuyo.

Seifer gruñó y murmuró una serie de improperios.

Ambos acabaron su desayuno y pasearon por los alrededores de la escuela. Fuera hacía una temperatura agradable, la nieve fundida daba un precioso espectáculo de las montañas desnudas.

—Mmm, oye, Squall —dijo Seifer cogiéndole del brazo—. Escucha, sería muy romántico que hiciéramos el amor aquí en mitad del bosque.

Squall lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—No me mandes eso porque no lo haré.

—¿Vas a rebelarte?

—No lo dudes. Si tú tienes orgullo, yo también.

Seifer quedó pensativo. "Oh, tengo una idea mejor"

—Oye, tu querido papá… Laguna, ¿no podrías pedirle prestada su maravillosa nave?

Squall pestañeó, incrédulo.

—¿Para qué? ¿Sabes pilotarlo?

—Pensaba que tú sí.

—¿Qué quieres hacer con él? —dijo el otro, suspicaz.

—Lo estropearía si te lo dijera. Tú sólo llama a papi y pídeselo.

Squall tuvo que acceder a los deseos de su rival, aunque no estaba demasiado emocionado por lo que haría Seifer con el gran avión.

"Seguro que quiere encerrarme ahí para hacerme todas las cosas que no le he dejado hacer en el Jardín"

El Lagunamov llegó por la tarde y muchos jóvenes lo vieron aterrizar desde el cielo y también a Seifer meter equipaje.

—¿Qué hace el Lagunamov aquí? —dijo Zell, y añadió, emocionado—. ¿Habrá algún problema?

—No te excites tan rápido, Dincht —sonrió Irvine—. Me parece que, si es Squall quien lo ha pedido, lo usarán para otras tareas más interesantes.

—¿Qué dices? Squall no haría eso.

—¿Aún lo dudas, colega? —sonrió el cowboy poniendo la mano en el hombro del luchador—. ¿Qué plan sería mejor que tener sexo a 9000 metros del mundo?

—Definitivamente no tienes seso —dijo Zell alejándose y rechazando su mano.

Xu y Quistis se dirigieron al control, pero pararon cuando vieron a Squall y Seifer yendo hacia el gran pájaro rojo.

—Nos vamos de misión, Instructora —informó el más alto—. Te dejamos al cargo. Volveremos.

Quistis los miró incrédula pero los saludó con la mano, hasta verlos alejarse.

Seifer paseó una y otra vez por las diferentes cámaras del aeroplano en forma de dragón, mientras se hacía nota mentalmente de los buenos escondites que había a bordo. Squall despidió al piloto, que se quedó en Balamb junto a Quistis y Xu y entregó las llaves a Seifer.

—Oh, condúcelo tú, encanto.

—¿Adónde vamos?

Seifer tanteó los botones y mandos de la consola de a bordo.

—¿Esto no tiene piloto automático?

—Claro que sí.

—Explícame cómo funciona, no quisiera que supieras nuestro destino tan pronto.

Squall paseó a uno y otro lado de los mandos para dirigirle. Seifer estableció el destino impidiendo que Squall mirase para después abrazar al frío comandante.

—Ahora podremos relajarnos.

—¿Esta era tu idea?

El Lagunamov se elevó por los aires, dejando la pacífica zona de Balamb y dirigiéndose hacia el sur. Squall estaba sentado sobre el sillón, esta vez él era quien tenía una venda sobre los ojos, mientras Seifer, de pie junto a él, observaba la reacción de su comandante. No parecía que Squall estuviera nervioso. Cuando el gran avión aterrizó sobre las secas y hostiles tierras de Centra, Seifer guió a su rival a la salida.

—¿Ya hemos llegado?

—Ese pájaro corre, ¿eh? Pero aún no quiero quitarte la venda. Ven, te guiaré.

Los muchachos siguieron una línea recta hacia algún sitio, cuando el moreno notó algo.

—Huele a mar. ¿Estamos en la playa?

—Debí taparte la nariz —indicó Seifer, fastidiado—. Ahora vuélvete.

El rubio levantó la tela y Squall ajustó la vista. Un faro lejano. El océano. Abrumado, miró alrededor. Un campo de flores se extendía bajo sus pies y a lo lejos, una casa reconstruida reinaba el paisaje.

—¿Dónde me has traído? —dijo Squall abriendo los brazos, respirando aquel aire tan familiar.

—¿A ti qué te parece?

Squall sonrió mirando al cielo

—A casa.

Squall abrazó a su némesis, consciente de que aquel lugar traía buenos recuerdos para ambos: en aquel sitio se conocieron; allí se quisieron y se protegieron; allí jugaron como dos niños; y también se enemistaron.

Uno besó los labios del otro con ternura, pero los gritos de una mujer los hicieron separarse.

—¡Seifer! ¡Squall! ¡Habéis venido!

Una joven con el cabello negro como el azabache y largo hasta la cintura, mecido por el viento, se acercó a ellos. Ambos se separaron ipso-facto.

—Mamá Edea… —dijo Squall conmovido.

—Mis niños…

Los tres se fundieron en un abrazo cálido y fueron hacia la casa.

—Madre, la casa… está nueva.

—Cid y yo la reformamos. Desde entonces, sólo Selphie e Irvine la han visitado. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de veros a los dos! Estais tan guapos… ¿cómo anda todo por el Jardín?

—Bien, madre, Squall cuida de que todo esté en su sitio —sonrió Seifer.

—Dejadme que cocine para vosotros, ¿por qué no os quedáis unos días?

Ambos se miraron, divertidos.

—No sería mala idea.

Edea les contó que Cid estaba en Esthar porque quería construir allí un orfanato. Les habló de sus proyectos a largo y corto plazo. Parece ser que seguían felices, aunque sus nuevos proyectos les impedían estar solos. Aquella comida fue inolvidable para los tres; también resultó ser la más instructiva. Los chicos saborearon el pescado a la plancha que Edea les sirvió; y hablaron de los viejos tiempos.

—Zell siempre corría a ocultarse tras Squall. Sabía que lo defendería.

—Zell siempre ha sido un gallina —rió Seifer—. Aún me tiene miedo y aún sigue adorando a Squall.

—No creo que más que tú —sonrió Edea, y al ver la cara tan seria de ambos, añadió—. Sé lo que sentís el uno por el otro. Y os doy mi bendición.

Seifer esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—Si nos casamos, ¿querrás ser nuestra dama de honor?

Edea sonrió y bromeó:

—Oh, no, ¿qué pasaría si la Bruja volviera y me poseyera? Estropearía vuestra felicidad.

Seifer puso su mano sobre la de Squall y apretó fuerte.

—Ya no hay brujas.

—Te olvidas de Rinoa —dijo Squall masticando una patata.

Los tres estallaron en risas en el mediodía del día de la liberación.

CONTINUARÁ

Próximo y último episodio: Escojo ser tuyo


	13. Escojo ser tuyo

Atención: Los lugares y personajes mencionados en este fanfic son propiedad única y exclusiva de Square-Enix.

Advertencia: Un poco de lime como broche final.

Aclaración: Las palabras encerradas en comillas son pensamientos.

Pareja: Seifer&Squall

Notas de la autora: Estoy profundamente agradecida a todos los que lo habéis leí do, ya sea dejando comentarios o no. Tengo aún más fics sobre FF en el bolsillo, de diferentes parejas, cualquier sugerencia o comentario, ya sabéis, abajo en el mail o en reviews.  
Os quiero.

**QUERIDO ESCLAVO**

**FanFikerFanFinal**

**CAPÍTULO 13: Escojo ser tuyo.**

Como Edea se echara un rato a dormir, los muchachos salieron fuera a pasear. Empezaron recorriendo el campo de flores, aquel en el que tanto habían jugado. Seifer rozó la mano de Squall, cuyo acto encendió el corazón del menor.  
—¿Avergonzado? —le dijo Seifer al oído.  
—Se me hace raro cogerte de la mano —confesó el comandante, con el corazón desbocado.  
—¿Raro? Deberías sentirte privilegiado.  
Squall puso los ojos en blanco y respiró el aroma de las magnolias y los pensamientos.  
—Tumbémonos, Seifer. Quiero sentir el aire de casa.  
El rubio se sentó a su lado y mientras Squall, tendido en la hierba y con los ojos cerrados soñaba, Seifer amontonaba flores en su pelo.  
—Mmm, qué hermosa princesa —dijo, observándole desde arriba, y lo besó.  
Squall pestañeó de inmediato.  
—¿Qué haces?  
—He despertado a la princesa porque soy su amor verdadero.  
—¿Qué parrafadas dices? —rió Squall divertido, incorporándose, y las flores cayeron.  
—Ahora, quisiera proponerte algo —dijo Seifer acariciando su rostro con vehemencia—. Como te has despertado, la leyenda dice que estamos destinados a estar juntos. ¿Qué te parece?  
"¿A qué juega?"  
—Pues vale —rió Squall.  
—¿Aceptas? —dijo el otro muy serio.  
Squall borró la sonrisa de su cara y dijo, abochornado:  
—Acepto.  
—Has escogido ser mío —dijo Seifer cogiendo la mano izquierda de Squall y deslizó una brizna de hierba en forma de anillo por su dedo—. No te arrepentirás.  
Acto seguido, atrajo la cabeza de Squall hacia él para besarle con cariño. Squall miró la brizna de hierba asombrado: Seifer era suyo. Ya no habría más juegos de esclavos de una semana: ahora era toda su vida. Sorprendido y sin quitar la vista de su dedo, Squall volvió a echarse, con la mano en alto, mirando su vínculo con él y se echó a reír como si estuviera endemoniado.  
—¡Me quiere! ¡Seifer me quiere!  
El rubio pestañeó incrédulo, contemplándole.  
"No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Squall lo está gritando al mundo"  
—¡Me quiereeeeeeeeeee! ¡Me quiereeeeeeee! ¡El malvado y egocéntrico Caballero de la Bruja se ha enamorado de míiii!  
—¡Oye!—dijo Seifer reprendiéndolo, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas—. ¡No puedes decir nada de eso, aún soy tu maestro! Discúlpate.  
Los jóvenes estuvieron riendo y jugando hasta que cayó el sol. Mientras volvían a la casa, el sonido de las olas acompañaba el agitado batir de sus pechos. En ambos se leía un grado de felicidad extremo. ¿Qué cambiaría en el mundo si dos de los guerreros más fuertes se profesaban amor?  
—¿En qué se parecen un globo y una mujer? —dijo Squall divertido.  
—Sorpréndeme, león sexy —dijo Seifer pinzándole el culo.  
Squall apartó su mano.  
—En que el globo tiende a subir y la mujer sube a tender.  
—Jajajaa, ese chiste debiste contárselo a Rinoa. Te hubiera dejado, pero ¡y lo que te hubieses reído!  
—Me parece muy bueno —dijo el comandante—. Cuenta tú otro.  
—Espera —dijo Seifer sin perder de vista las olas—. Hay algo que siempre he querido hacer.  
Y echó a correr hacia la playa, quitándose toda la ropa en el proceso. Se dirigió hacia la fría agua hasta sumergirse y a lo lejos, llamó:  
—¡Squaaaaall! ¡Ven, date prisa!  
Anochecía. El mar ya no era azul, sólo un pozo negro en constante movimiento. El joven rió al ver a su rival desnudo chapoteando en el agua y decidió unirse a él. Dejó las ropas en la orilla. La marea había subido mucho, pero ambos permanecieron en una zona que sólo cubría hasta la cintura. Squall salpicó a su rival, quien se esforzaba por hacerle aguadillas.  
Cuando ambos, cansados, salieron del agua, se sentaron sobre la arena para recuperar sus fuerzas, Squall observó a hurtadillas el cuerpo de su rival, y notó un incómodo bulto entre sus piernas.  
"Seifer está muy excitado. ¿Cómo puede sentir tanto por mí? Me gustaría corresponderle"  
Preocupado, señaló la zona y musitó:  
—¿Duele?  
Seifer abrió los ojos para responder, pero entonces se vio asaltado por un hermoso chico colocado entre sus piernas. Le sacudió un escalofrío cuando su miembro erecto fue envuelto entre pliegues húmedos.  
—¡Ah, joder, Squall!  
El joven había tomado el control y estaba succionando con suavidad el pene de su rival, tratando de dejarle una sensación de bienestar y alivio. Inmediatamente el miembro creció dentro de la boca de Squall, para delicia de éste. Seifer le agarró del pelo.  
—Ah, no pares —jadeó Seifer, cogiendo la arena a puñados con su mano libre.  
Squall no respondió, se limitó a seguir a su tarea, lamiendo y chupando aquel trozo de dicha que tanto había deseado ver y tocar. Sentía cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a las sacudidas de Seifer y a sus jadeos. Fue incrementando el ritmo, moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo, y para Seifer estaba resultando especialmente placentero, aunque fuese una primera vez para Squall.  
—Ah, aaah —Seifer se tumbó, soltándole, sin poder resistir la oleada de excitación que subía por su entrepierna, tratando egoístamente de hundir su miembro aún más en esa gloriosa boca.  
El comandante detuvo los deseos de su rival cuando notó el miembro de Seifer rozándole la garganta, sujetándole por las caderas para evitar estropear todo su trabajo, pero sin parar de administrarle placer. Seifer sufrió varias sacudidas mientras su espalda se clavaba en la arena y sus manos también, jadeando cada vez más fuerte, sin importarle si alguien le oía o le veía. Los labios de Squall apretaban su piel causando un roce más intenso y entonces todo se volvió borroso. Seifer lanzó un grito final a la par que su cuerpo dejó de convulsionarse para dejarle en un estado sedativo, totalmente exhausto.  
Squall, por su parte, escupió todo, un poco asustado por su inusual impulsividad, y trató de dejar de temblar. Sin embargo, viendo a Seifer tan satisfecho, sólo pudo alegrarse de que le hubiera gustado. ¿Y si hubiera vomitado antes de que su rival alcanzase el placer?  
"Supongo que no es nada fácil, pero espero que Seifer tenga paciencia conmigo. Al menos he tenido el valor de darle placer y no me arrepiento"  
El joven se levantó para vestirse, con las piernas aún temblorosas.  
—Vamos a casa, Seifer, cogeremos frío si nos quedamos aquí.  
—No me importa si vas a hacerme eso toda la noche —dijo un Seifer adormilado, pero se levantó, cogió las ropas y siguió al chico hacia la casa.  
Una vez dentro, el joven de pelo castaño buscó a Edea, pero no la halló en ningún sitio. Finalmente, localizó un papel junto al frigorífico.  
"Chicos, espero que no os importe, pero he visto que necesitáis estar un tiempo solos, así que os he cogido prestado el Lagunamov. Yo también echo de menos a Cid, así que iré a verle, y de paso le devuelvo su nave a Laguna. Volveré dentro de unos días, os he dejado comida y ropa. Mientras, podéis hacer usufructo libre de la casa. Un beso, Edea.  
PD: Por favor, no manchéis demasiado las sábanas."  
Squall enrojeció al leer en alto la nota. Seifer se echó a reír.  
—¡Jajajaja, qué sentido del humor!  
Squall no respondió y se puso muy serio.  
—Eh, ¿qué pasa? No te preocupes tanto, Edea sabe manejar ese trasto.  
—No me preocupa eso. Temo que… nos haya visto hacer algo en la playa.  
Seifer se encaró con el joven.  
—¿Hacer algo en la playa? Tú eres el único que has hecho algo. Si realmente Edea vio eso, no podrá dormir pensando en nuestros perfectos cuerpos frotándose.  
—¡Seifer! –dijo el otro golpeándole-. ¡Qué vergüenza!  
—Bueno, parece que vamos a tener la casa para nosotros. ¿Qué se te ocurre hacer? Oh, no pareces tener ideas, no te preocupes, yo lo haré —y acercándose, envolvió a Squall en sus brazos y lo besó tiernamente.  
Squall se separó de su rival y, soñador, lo abrazó. En Centra, aquella noche, sólo la luna y el mar eran fehacientes testigos de su amor.  
—Creo que voy a darle vacaciones a Quistis —estableció el joven—. ¿Cuándo volveremos al Jardín?  
—Puedes llamarla para decírselo, porque tengo pensado pasar como mínimo un mes aquí contigo, encerrados en la habitación —dijo Seifer muy serio.  
—Eres incorregible. Y un obseso del sexo.  
—Oh, aún no te he hecho mío.  
—Conociéndote, no tardarás en intentarlo.  
—Son muchos años esperando esto, Squall, entiéndelo. Mis hormonas me gritan "quiero sexo salvaje con el comandante de cuero" y no puedo callarlas.  
—¿Por qué sexo salvaje? Me asustas.  
—Porque cuando lo pruebes, niño enamoradizo, no querrás pasar un día sin que lo hagamos —sonrió Seifer besando a su rival, esta vez con necesidad apremiante.  
—Dios mío —suspiró Squall—. Ni aunque llegara otra guerra de Brujas podrían quitarte ese ego piramidal.  
—Mmm… pero te gusto —dijo Seifer mientras el otro quedaba mirando la nota con visible interés, muy concentrado—. ¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¿Edea tiene faltas de ortografía?  
Squall sonrió, recordando con cariño.  
—No es eso. Pensaba… que el día de la partida de cartas, cuando perdimos Zell y yo, lo hicimos por la carta de Edea.

* * *

El lunes amaneció con algunas nubes en Balamb. El Jardín, sin embargo, estaba vacío cuando Zell atravesó el pasillo con sus maletas, silbando alegremente. De camino al garaje, oyó gritos en la zona de recreo. Curioso, echó un vistazo: una jovencita de pelo castaño movía las manos muy deprisa, alterada; en el otro bando, un joven alto de pelo largo ataviado con pantalones deportivos y una camiseta, pedía calma. Zell no pudo evitar quedarse parado.  
—¡Puedes decir lo que quieras, Irvine Kinneas, pero esa excusa ya la he oído muchas veces! Estoy harta de que cada vez que me voy de viaje, me entere por otras personas de que has estado divirtiéndote sin mí. Y, realmente, no me importa siempre y cuando esa diversión no sea sexo. Dime, ¿cómo te sentirías tú si cada vez que visito Trabia me acuesto con uno de mis antiguos compañeros?  
El joven se frotó la frente, decidido a aguantar el chaparrón que se cernía sobre él.  
—No tienes palabras, ¿eh? Porque sabes que tengo razón, eres un mujeriego. Cuando hueles ese aroma que tanto te gusta se te encienden unos sensores en tus partes bajas y tu reducido cerebro se volatiliza.  
—¡Jajajajajajajaja! —se desternilló Zell muy cerca al oír la perfecta definición de su antiguo amo.  
Ambos jóvenes miraron en dirección a Zell, quien seguía riendo. Cuando el luchador se dio cuenta de que lo estaban observando, levantó las manos.  
—No me río de ti, Selph, te lo juro.  
La joven miró a su amigo estudiándolo con firmeza y dijo, volviéndose a Irvine:  
—¿Por qué no eres como Zell? Leal, noble y responsable de su trabajo.  
Irvine miró a Zell suspicaz y luego sonrió:  
—No, gracias, prefiero quedarme con mi estatura.  
—¿Qué has dicho? —amenazó Zell acercándose al joven y empujándolo—. Selphie, si quieres que le pegue, dímelo.  
La chica se cruzó de brazos con una mueca de fastidio.  
—Lo haría, pero después Squall te culparía a ti.  
—Oh, no está, se ha ido —dijo Zell recordando.  
—¿Squall se ha marchado? —repitió Selphie atónita— ¿Del Jardín?  
Zell asintió. Irvine añadió:  
—Se fue con Seifer de vacaciones.  
Selphie formó una "o" de admiración y sorpresa.  
—¿De vacaciones? Eso es mentira, Seifer lo secuestró porque era su esclavo —indicó Zell muy enfadado—. Ahora lo estamos buscando porque ya es libre y debería haber vuelto.  
—Ya ves que no. Debe estar a gusto.  
Los chicos se miraron desafiantes; uno, divertido y el otro con ganas de venganza. Selphie había olvidado de repente el incidente por el que discutía. Ahora batía las manos con excitación extrema, mientras sus pies daban saltitos.  
—¿En serio? ¿Se han marchado juntos? —y la chica dio una vuelta alrededor de sí misma—. Oooh, qué romántico. Por fin están juntos, por fin se han declarado.  
—¿Por qué haces conjeturas erróneas? —se quejó Zell cada vez más furioso con ese tema.  
—Oh, esos dos están enamorados, debe ser así. Oh, hacen una pareja tan hermosa… tengo tantas ganas de verles besarse.  
—¡Ajj! —escupió Zell con absoluta repulsión—. ¡Eso es asqueroso!  
—¿Por qué dices eso? –lo empujó la chica-. Es bonito que dos personas que se quieran se besen.  
Irvine rió.  
—Lo dice porque lo vio y aún tiene pesadillas.  
Selphie agitó el brazo de su amigo.  
—¿Lo viste, lo viste? Cuéntame, ¿cómo fue? ¿Quién besó a quién?  
Zell murmuró:  
—Squall besó al tirano… —y a continuación, una mueca de profundo disgusto se dibujó en su aniñada cara—. ¡Eh! No voy a darte detalles de algo tan asqueroso.  
—Zell, por favor… te llevaré a Balamb. Es donde vas, ¿no?  
Irvine vio a la chica arrastrar a Zell hasta entrar en el garaje. No dudó que esa mañana, Zell debía detallarle lo que había visto, le gustara o no: si Selphie tenía un don, era la persistencia. Lo sabía bien.  
—Qué hermoso final —suspiró Irvine con las manos en las caderas y miró hacia aquí con gesto irónico—. Me quedo sin amigos, sin esclavo y mi novia se va con Zell. Nunca hagáis de Celestina. No os lo recomiendo.

**+ FIN +**

**FFFF**  
2005


End file.
